green eyed monster
by lillysatine
Summary: L’amour peut vous faire faire les choses les plus belles comme les plus horribles.Fic slash JohnRodney


Auteur : Satine

Série : Stargate Atlantis

Genre : slash (John/ Rodney)

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série et qui est cité dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : l'amour peut vous faire faire les choses les plus belles comme les plus horribles.

Notes :

-Dans cette fic, un des personnages principaux a un rôle un peu négatif ; Je voulais simplement dire que j'aime quand même cette personne mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, il fallait qu'elle ait cet aspect de caractère. Et puis j'avoue que parfois, ce perso m'énerve !

-L'éloge funèbre que j'utilise est un mélange d'éloges trouvés sur le net et j'ai aussi utilisé l'hommage de Victor Hugo pour George Sand.

_**GREEN-EYED MONSTER**_

I

Les dernières semaines avaient été dures pour l'équipe du major Sheppard. En effet, les missions avaient été éprouvantes suite à l'hostilité des habitants de certaines planètes ou suite à des rencontres impromptues avec des Wraith. Résultat, l'équipe était fatiguée et le moral commençait à baisser dangereusement.

Voyant cela, le docteur Weir avait alors décidé d'accorder aux quatre membres de son équipe favorite un jour de repos. Bien sûr, en entendant ces mots, Rodney s'était plaint car il voulait aller travailler dans son laboratoire mais quand Elizabeth lui avait dit que c'était un ordre, il s'était résigné à obéir en maugréant.

Voilà pourquoi lui et John étaient en ce moment sur le continent tandis que Teyla et Ford étaient quant à eux restés sur Atlantis afin de passer un peu de temps tous les deux en toute intimité.

A peine arrivé sur le continent, John s'était fait attirer par les enfants pour jouer au football et il s'amusait comme un fou. Il adorait les enfants Athosiens, qui le lui rendaient bien, et passer du temps avec eux à jouer à un sport qu'il aimait était vraiment ce qu'il pouvait appeler de la détente.

Non loin de lui, Rodney regardait le match tout en lisant un livre, qu'il avait emprunté au docteur Zelenka, sur la vie de Planck, l'inventeur de la théorie des quanta. Quand il avait lu le titre du livre, John avait haussé les sourcils en lui demandant si c'était là son idée de la détente. Et quand son ami lui avait répondu qu'il lisait ce livre pour le plaisir et non pour le travail, le major avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Quand l'équipe adverse de John remporta la victoire, Halling, le leader des Athosiens, sonna l'heure du déjeuner. Aussitôt, les enfants coururent vers les grandes tables dressées.

Rodney avait refermé son livre et se préparait à les suivre lorsque John s'adressa à Halling.

-Excusez-nous Halling mais nous ne pouvons pas rester déjeuner avec vous. Le docteur Weir attend en effet notre retour.

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil surpris au major devant le mensonge mais décida de ne rien dire.

Halling salua en baissant la tête.

-Je comprends. Merci d'être venus jouer avec les enfants major, ils étaient ravis de vous voir. Saluez le docteur Weir et Teyla pour nous. Rentrez bien et revenez vite nous voir.

-Bien sûr, répondit John en souriant.

Puis il commença à quitter le village. Rodney salua Halling à son tour et rejoignit le major.

-Alors comme ça Elizabeth nous attend ?

Le ton était ironique.

-Je croyais qu'elle nous avait dit juste avant de partir qu'elle ne voulait pas nous revoir avant ce soir ?

John rougit légèrement.

-Oui, je sais, j'ai menti.

-Pourquoi ?

Rodney s'arrêta et croisa les bras, l'air de dire je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas une réponse et elle a intérêt à être satisfaisante.

John s'arrêta à son tour.

-C'est une surprise.

Le scientifique le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Je n'aime pas les surprises.

-Tu aimeras celle-là. J'en suis certain.

-Vraiment ?

John sourit devant le ton sceptique de Rodney.

-Oui.

Et il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'astrophysicien avant de repartir vers le Jumper.

-Hé, cria Rodney, outragé. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. C'est scandaleux de m'embrasser aussi légèrement et de partir tout de suite après. Reviens immédiatement, espèce de tentateur.

Pour toute réponse, John lui jeta un regard amusé.

-Si tu veux plus, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre.

Inutile de dire que Rodney se hâta de rejoindre le militaire.

Le major était déjà assis aux commandes du Jumper et dès que Rodney s'assit, il décolla.

-Où est-ce que nous allons, demanda le scientifique.

-Un peu plus loin sur le continent. Tu verras.

Toute autre question ne rencontrant que le vide, Rodney abandonna vite d'essayer d'en savoir plus et se mura dans un silence boudeur.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure environ, John amorça la descente et Rodney se pencha pour observer son environnement et constata qu'ils s'étaient posés dans une petite clairière.

-Où est-ce que nous sommes ?

-Dans un endroit que j'ai découvert il y a quelques semaines alors que j'explorais le continent.

Allez viens, suis-moi.

John quitta le siège de commande, pris un panier se trouvant dans un coin et sortit du Jumper.

Rodney, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre et, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, rongé par la curiosité de savoir la surprise de John, le suivit.

Il était à même sorti qu'il vit le major partir dans un coin de la clairière.

-John, où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu sais que si je ne mange pas rapidement, je vais faire une crise d'hypoglycémie, cria t'il.

John ne l'entendit pas ou fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et continua à marcher.

Poussant un soupir et grommelant contre les majors insensibles qui ne prenaient même pas en compte la santé de leur scientifique et cela se trouve pour une surprise qu'il allait sans doute détester, John avait quelques fois des idées bizarres, Rodney se résolut quand même à le suivre.

Cependant, sa mauvaise humeur s'évapora lorsqu'il arriva au bout de quelques instants, à une étendue d'herbe entourant un petit lac d'où coulait une cascade.

Il régnait dans l'endroit une telle atmosphère de calme et de tranquillité que Rodney sentit soudain tout son stress des semaines précédentes s'envoler.

-Magnifique, murmura t'il.

-N'est-ce pas, répondit John.

Puis sans autre mot, il s'approcha de son scientifique et l'attira doucement dans ses bras. Rodney poussa un soupir d'aise en sentant les bras du major autour de lui et enlaça John à son tour.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques instants, savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble et dans les bras de l'être aimé avant que John ne se dégage doucement.

-Allons manger car sinon, tu vas nous tomber dans les pommes.

-Pffff, répondit Rodney, indigné.

John cacha un sourire, il adorait taquiner Rodney, et commença à sortir une serviette et des vivres du panier et quand il eut terminé, se dressait devant les deux hommes un agréable pique-nique composé de ce que les Athosiens produisaient le mieux en matière de vin, pain, viande et fromage.

Les yeux de Rodney brillèrent d'avance devant le festin.

-J'ai faim. Si c'est ça ta surprise, alors tu peux m'en refaire quand tu veux.

-Tu verras, répondit John de manière énigmatique.

Les deux hommes s'assirent et commencèrent à manger tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Rodney finit sa deuxième tasse de son bien-aimé café que John avait eu la délicieuse idée d'emporter en bouteille et poussa un soupir de contentement.

-Je suis repu, merci John.

Il s'apprêtait à faire une petite sieste digestive quand il s'aperçut que de détendu pendant le repas, John était devenu nerveux.

-John, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ce dernier sembla hésiter un instant avant que ses yeux ne prennent une farouche détermination.

-Rodney, tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils, et je t'aime aussi.

-Je sais que notre relation ne peut être révélée à cause de différents facteurs. Il y a le fait que je suis militaire et que l'homosexualité y est taboue et…

-Et le fait que je ne sois pas très aimé sur Atlantis et que si on venait à apprendre que je suis l'amant de la personne la plus appréciée, je me ferais lyncher. Je sais tout ça, on en a déjà parlé.

La voix était impatiente.

Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

-Oh mon Dieu, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu veux rompre avec moi et que ce délicieux pique nique était en fait un déjeuner d'adieu ?

Il se leva et se détourna pour ne pas que John voit la peine inscrite sur son visage. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Tous ceux qu'il avait aimés l'avaient quitté.

-Non, cria John en forçant Rodney à se retourner et à le regarder. Je t'aime, jamais je ne pourrais te quitter. Jamais.

Sa voix s'adoucit.

-Je sais que tu as été blessé trop de fois dans le passé mais moi je suis fou amoureux de toi et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire…

-Ce que je voulais dire avant d'être interrompu, c'est alors que nous ne pouvons afficher clairement notre relation aux yeux de tous, je veux quand même que tu saches que je t'aime. Et pour cela, je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de porter mes médailles militaires.

-Tes médailles militaires ?

-Oui, ce serait un peu comme un anneau de mariage mais en moins visible. Comme ça, tu aurais en permanence sur toi une preuve de mon amour.

Rodney, chez qui toute trace d'inquiétude avait disparu, jeta un regard amusé à John.

-Serait-ce en fait une proposition major ?

-Si je pouvais t'épouser légalement, je le ferais. Mais je ne peux pas. Malheureusement. Alors la réponse est oui, c'est une proposition. Acceptes-tu Rodney McKay de te lier à moi ? De me faire l'infime honneur d'accepter mes médailles qui symbolisent qui je suis pour qu'à chaque instant, je sache que tu les portes et que tu es à moi et que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi ?

Rodney, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne savait plus quoi dire. Il savait que John l'aimait, même si parfois il se demandait ce que ce dernier pouvait lui trouver, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ce dernier pouvait avoir envie que leur relation soit symbolisée par un échange d'objets. Mais il aurait du s'en douter, John avait toujours été un gros romantique.

-Oui, réussit-il finalement à murmurer d'une voix étranglée. Je t'aime et je veux porter tes médailles pour que, même si personne ne le saura jamais, tu ne sois qu'à moi comme je ne serais jamais qu'à toi.

Ne pouvant parler, submergé par la joie, John enleva ses médailles militaires et les attacha au cou de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Rodney les caressa tendrement et songea que ça y est, ils étaient désormais liés et que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

Il regarda John et eut un sourire coquin.

-Vu que nous sommes désormais ce que certains appelleraient mariés, maintenant ne devrait pas être notre nuit de noces ?

Les yeux de John s'assombrirent de désir et il attira Rodney dans ses bras avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils avaient le souffle court et chacun pouvait sentir le désir de l'autre.

-Fais-moi l'amour, murmura Rodney d'une voix rauque.

John ne se fit pas longtemps prier pour obéir à cet ordre.

John venait à peine de quitter le corps chaud et étroit de son amant et s'apprêtait à prendre le scientifique dans ses bras pour une petite sieste bien méritée après tous ces efforts quand ce dernier parla.

-Je voudrais tellement pouvoir être libre de t'aimer librement…

Pour toute réponse, John serra fort Rodney dans ses bras.

-Je suis sûr que certains comprendraient et nous soutiendraient. Elizabeth par exemple serait heureuse pour nous. Mais à cause d'autres et de l'esprit borné de l'armée, nous devons nous taire.

-Je sais mon amour. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons changer les choses. Et moins il y a de gens sont au courant pour nous, moins il y a de risques. Mais sache que je t'aime, même si je ne peux le dire devant tout le monde.

-Je sais. Et je t'aime aussi.

Et c'est sur cette note mélancolique dans leur cœur devant l'étroitesse de personnes qui ne veulent pas comprendre que deux hommes puissent s'aimer sans que cela ne soit considéré comme malsain, que John et Rodney s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut le bruit de l'eau qui réveilla Rodney. Il mit un moment avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était dehors et nu.

Il regarda autour de lui mais constata qu'il était seul.

-John, appela t'il.

-Ici, répondit une voix.

Rodney se leva et se dirigea vers le lac d'où provenait la voix. Là, il constata que son amant était en train de se baigner dans l'eau.

-Tu es réveillé ! Allez viens me rejoindre !

Rodney croisa les bras.

-Je n'aime pas nager. Et je suis sûr qu'elle est froide. Et faire du sport après m'être réveillé n'est pas franchement une idée qui me tente.

-Pourtant, lui fit remarquer John, cela serait une bonne idée pour te réveiller et surtout, tu pourrais enlever certaines traces…

Rodney regarda l'endroit que lui désignait John et rougit en constatant des traces de sperme séché sur son ventre et ses jambes.

-D'accord, maugréa t'il. Mais juste cinq minutes.

Il pinça les lèvres et commença à descendre dans l'eau.

-Brrr, elle est glacée !

Rodney commença à se frictionner rapidement et se préparait à remonter sur la berge pour se rhabiller quand il sentit la main de John sur son bras le retenir.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en aller déjà ?

-Mais je suis tétanisé par le froid, geignit le scientifique.

-Je vais te réchauffer, répondit le major d'une voix rauque en commençant à caresser tendrement le corps de son amant.

Et bientôt, la quiétude du lieu fut à nouveau troublée par des gémissements de désir et des cris d'amour.

Le soir, quand ils rentrèrent à Atlantis et qu'ils descendirent du Jumper, ils trouvèrent Elizabeth qui les attendait.

-Alors cette journée vous a fait du bien ? Vous vous êtes bien reposés ?

-Parfaitement, répondit John en souriant.

-Oui, c'était bien, consentit à répondre Rodney.

Le major cacha un sourire en repensant aux paroles de son scientifique qui l'après-midi avait exprimé plutôt vocalement son plaisir d'être sur le continent.

-Tant mieux, dit alors le docteur Weir. Il faudra refaire des journées comme ça plus souvent alors.

Elizabeth ne comprit jamais pourquoi John et Rodney rougirent aussi violemment à ses paroles.

II

L'équipe était à peine revenue de MPX-TG7 qu'Elizabeth arrivait à leur rencontre.

-Alors, comment s'est passée votre mission ?

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Rodney le prit de court.

-Elle est s'est très bien passée Elizabeth. Les habitants ont volontiers accepté de nous donner des vivres en échange de matériel médical. Cependant, je dois dire que cela n'a pas été gagné d'avance.

Et en disant ces mots, il jetait un regard noir à John.

Elizabeth intercepta le regard et lança un regard perplexe au scientifique.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Rodney croisa les bras.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que le major a encore une fois joué au capitaine Kirk avec la fille du chef de la tribu et que cela n'a pas trop plu à ce dernier. Heureusement que Teyla a réussi à arranger les choses et à le convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un malentendu.

-Oh, très bien.

Elizabeth sourit à la jeune Athosienne qui lui sourit en retour et continua.

-Allez voir le docteur Beckett et après major, je vous attends dans mon bureau pour un débriefing complet.

John hocha la tête et Elizabeth les laissa aller voir Carson.

Le trajet fut fait en silence. John aurait aimé parler à Rodney mais avec la présence de Teyla et du lieutenant, cela lui était impossible. Il dût ravaler sa frustration.

Arrivés devant l'infirmerie, Teyla passa en premier, suivi par Aiden.

Le lieutenant Ford était à peine ressorti que Teyla, qui l'avait attendu en compagnie de John et Rodney, l'entraîna vers leurs quartiers.

C'était le moment que John attendait.

Il se tourna vers son amant.

-Rodney, écoute je…

Mais ce dernier refusa de rencontrer son regard et murmura.

-Le docteur Beckett t'attend.

Le ton était borné et John soupira, sachant qu'il ne tirerait rien de son scientifique pour le moment. Cachant sa déception il entra, tout en se promettant de parler à celui-ci plus tard pour lui expliquer la situation.

Resté seul, Rodney soupira et regarda la porte d'un air hésitant. Que devait-il faire ? Laisser John s'expliquer ? Mais voir l'homme qu'il aimait faire les yeux doux à la fille du chef avait été comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Sa peine avait rapidement été remplacée par la colère et il avait ignoré son amant pendant tout le trajet du retour, malgré les différentes tentatives de John pour lui parler.

Il posa sa main sur les médailles militaires que ce dernier lui avait données et qu'il cachait derrière son habituel t-shirt bleu et les serra.

Son visage s'adoucit lorsque lui revinrent en mémoire les différents moments de cette journée, surtout quand John lui avait juré amour et fidélité en lui donnant les médailles.

Rodney se sentit tout d'un coup complètement stupide d'avoir douté de son amant. Mais il l'aimait tellement et avait si peur qu'un jour ce dernier ne trouve quelqu'un de plus beau et agréable que lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé ses insécurités prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller s'excuser et prier pour que John veuille toujours de lui.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et vit tout de suite ce dernier en train de se rhabiller, Carson n'était nulle part en vue.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait, commença t'il d'une voix hésitante en baissant les yeux. Mais tu vois, te voir flirter avec cette fille a été trop pour moi. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que cela ne voulait rien dire, tu es comme ça avec tout le monde après tout, mais j'ai tellement peur un jour de te perdre. Qui ne me dit pas qu'un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un de plus beau ou avec un caractère plus agréable que moi ? Qui ne me dit pas que ce sera une femme capable de te donner des enfants que tu aimes tellement ? J'ai si peur que tu m'abandonnes…Si peur qu'un jour tu te réveilles et que tu te demandes ce que tu fais avec moi…

-Oh Rodney…

John s'approcha à grandes enjambées de son amant et l'enlaça tendrement tout en maudissant silencieusement ceux qui, dans le passé, avaient blessé autant son amour en lui faisant croire qu'il ne valait pas la peine d'être aimé.

-Rodney, je t'aime et seulement toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine mais pour moi, dire à cette jeune fille qu'elle avait un joli sourire, ne voulait pas dire que je m'intéressais à elle. Je voulais juste la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous en lui faisant un compliment. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir blessé.

-Tu es gentil John mais c'est à moi de te demander pardon. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir de manière excessive. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que ce compliment ne voulait rien dire pour toi.

John sourit alors doucement à son scientifique.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je dirais même que je suis plutôt flatté que tu sois aussi jaloux !

Rodney rougit et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-J'aime te voir rougir mon amour, c'est si rare !

Rodney lui lança un regard noir.

-Ne t'habitue quand même pas trop !

John eut un léger sourire avant de redevenir grave.

-Je t'aime Rodney. Sincèrement. Et je te promets d'essayer de moins flirter.

-Je t'aime aussi et merci de me dire ça mais ce n'est pas la peine. C'est moi qui dois juste comprendre que cela ne veut rien dire et que tu n'aimes que moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai tes médailles pour me le rappeler.

-Parfaitement.

Et il se pencha pour embrasser Rodney.

Les deux hommes étaient perdus dans leur monde de tendresse et d'amour quand un hum embarrassé les fit se séparer vivement.

Devant eux, se tenait le docteur Beckett et les deux hommes se séparèrent alors rapidement.

Rodney paniqua. Il se fichait de savoir ce qui pouvait lui arriver si leur relation venait à être découverte, après tout il subissait insultes et coups depuis des années, mais jamais il ne laisserait arriver quoi que ce soit à John.

-Ecoutez Carson, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils.

-Ah bon ? Pour moi, il me semblait bien vous avoir vu, vous et le major, en train de vous embrasser mais peut-être qu'effectivement j'ai mal interprété la situation…

-Je…Je…

Rodney ne savait plus quoi dire. John se préparait à intervenir pour supplier le docteur de ne rien dire qui pourrait porter atteinte à son scientifique, il se fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, quand Carson prit pitié.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien. Ce que je viens de voir s'est passé dans mon infirmerie alors on va dire que cela relève du secret médical.

Rodney et John poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

-Major, vous pouvez partir, continua Carson. Rodney, vous restez là, je vais vous examiner.

John regarda Rodney, transmettant par son regard tout l'amour qu'il ne pouvait dire tout fort et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, il se tourna vers le médecin et dit :

-Merci.

Carson hocha la tête et John disparut.

Resté seul avec le scientifique, le docteur Beckett s'adressa à Rodney.

-Enlevez votre haut. Je vais vous examiner.

Rodney s'exécuta et Carson sourit en voyant les médailles de John.

-Et bien maintenant je sais où sont passées les médailles du major ! Tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai examiné et que je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne les portait plus, il m'a dit qu'il les avait perdues…

Rodney, qui avait commencé à stresser de nouveau, se relaxa devant le ton amusé du docteur.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Le ton était hésitant.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne me dérange pas ? Répondit Carson en commençant à ausculter Rodney.

-Le fait que moi et John soyons un couple.

-Non pourquoi cela devrait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que nous sommes deux hommes ou parce que c'est moi avec le major…

Carson s'arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait.

-Rodney, écoutez-moi. Je n'ai rien comme l'homosexualité. Si deux hommes ou deux femmes s'aiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je trouverais cela plus choquant qu'un couple hétérosexuel amoureux. L'important, ce sont les sentiments et apparemment, vous et le major êtes très amoureux.

-Oui on l'est, répondit Rodney en caressant distraitement ses médailles.

Carson cacha un sourire devant le regard adouci de Rodney.

-Et je trouve que vous et le major formez un très joli couple. Il doit être très amoureux s'il vous a donné ses médailles…

-Il me le dit. J'ai du mal à le croire dès fois car je sais qu'il pourrait avoir toutes les personnes qu'il veut alors pourquoi me choisir moi mais ses médailles me rappellent à quel point il tient à moi et combien il m'aime. Vous savez, lorsqu'il m'a demandé de les porter, j'étais vraiment heureux et lorsqu'il me les a mises autour du cou, c'est comme s'il me passait la bague au doigt et que je l'épousais.

-Pour lui, cela doit signifier la même chose.

-Oui, je le pense aussi. Et je dois dire que je suis vraiment heureux d'être lié à cet homme pour le reste de ma vie…

Le docteur Beckett laissa un grand sourire envahir son visage devant ces paroles. Il aimait beaucoup Rodney et celui-ci méritait vraiment d'être heureux. Beaucoup de gens ne voyaient que ce que le scientifique voulait bien leur montrer mais Carson était content que John ait gratté la surface et ait découvert la véritable personnalité du docteur.

-Mais et vous Carson, quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

Ce dernier rougit en pensant à la jolie Kate Heightmeyer qui avait accepté de sortir avec lui ce soir mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire fut perdu quand une voix les interrompit.

-Oh excusez-moi, vous n'aviez pas fini mais la porte était ouverte…

Au son de la voix d'Elizabeth, Rodney remit rapidement son t-shirt pour cacher ses médailles et espéra qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Mais la jeune femme avait le regard fixé sur le docteur Beckett.

-Nous avons fini maintenant, répondit Carson. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-En fait, je cherchais le major qui devait venir me voir pour le débriefing de la mission mais qui n'est toujours pas arrivé.

-Non, il n'est pas là. Je l'ai examiné et après, il est parti. Je ne sais pas où il est.

La radio d'Elizabeth grésilla soudain et celle-ci se pencha pour écouter.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

Elle se tourna vers Rodney et Carson.

-C'était le major. Apparemment, nous nous sommes croisés et il m'attend dans mon bureau. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

Et elle partit.

Restés seuls, Carson s'excusa.

-Je suis désolé Rodney de n'avoir pas vérifié si en partant, le major avait correctement refermé la porte derrière lui. C'est à cause de moi si le docteur Weir a cru qu'elle pouvait rentrer…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je crois qu'elle n'a rien vu.

-Même, insista Carson, avec ma négligence, n'importe qui aurait pu passer ou rentrer et vous voir avec les médailles du major.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour rien.

Carson ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil devant les mots de Rodney car le scientifique était connu pour s'inquiéter des plus petites choses.

-A part Elizabeth, personne n'est rentré. Et si quelqu'un était passé, nous l'aurions entendu. Alors je le répète, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Si vous le dîtes…

Carson n'était pas convaincu mais il se rangea à l'avis de Rodney.

-Vous pouvez partir, vous êtes en excellente santé, continua t'il en changeant de sujet.

-Très bien. Et merci pour tout.

Et avant que Carson ait pu répondre, Rodney avait disparu, certainement pour aller dans son laboratoire chéri.

Carson le regarda partir et se remit au travail.

L'observateur était fou de rage contre le docteur McKay. Comment cet homme que tout le monde détestait avait-il pu mettre la main sur l'homme le plus convoité d'Atlantis ? Oui, comment cet homme au pire caractère qu'il ait jamais rencontré et qui était loin d'être un apollon avait pu lui prendre John ? Il le haïssait. Il n'aurait pas vu les médailles au cou du scientifique, tout à l'heure en passant devant l'infirmerie, il n'aurait pas cru à leur relation. Mais il les avait vues et cette vision l'avait rendu fou de colère et de jalousie. Mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. John était à lui et personne ne se mettrait en travers de sa route. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Faire disparaître le docteur McKay pour que le major se tourne alors vers lui. Et il savait très bien comment s'y prendre…

III

Rodney était seul dans son laboratoire, tous les autres membres de l'équipe scientifique étant partis se coucher, et il travaillait sur son ordinateur. Il était en train de rédiger ses observations sur l'artefact que Bates venait de trouver le matin même en faisant sa ronde quotidienne lorsqu'il bailla soudain. Il leva distraitement la main pour attraper sa tasse de café et la porta à ses lèvres pour la reposer immédiatement en constatant qu'elle était vide. Il soupira et décida d'arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui. Sans café, il ne tiendrait pas. Et puis, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Pour preuve, il étouffa à nouveau un bâillement. Mais ce soir là, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans ses quartiers. Et ceci, pour la simple raison qu'ils seraient vides. En effet, lui et le major avaient décidé, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, de ne pas se voir tous les soirs de la semaine et malheureusement pour lui, ce soir là faisait partie de ces fameux soirs. Rodney avait longtemps été habitué à dormir seul mais depuis que lui et John étaient devenus amants, ne pas passer ses nuits en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait et ne pas se réveiller à ses côtés était devenu très dur. Enfin, il tenta de se consoler, le lendemain allait être un soir où ils pourraient se voir et le scientifique attendait ce moment avec impatience. Bien sûr, ils se voyaient dans la journée mais il y avait les autres alors que les nuits n'étaient qu'à eux et ils étaient alors libres de s'aimer librement.

Songeant que s'il allait se coucher immédiatement, le lendemain arriverait plus vite, il se préparait à éteindre son ordinateur lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le frappait à la tête. Sa dernière pensée fut pour John et le scientifique s'évanouit.

L'observateur regarda le corps inerte du docteur. Puis, il lui enleva sa radio qu'il jeta par terre et le prenant par les bras, il commença à le tirer vers les ascenseurs. Il avait de la chance que Rodney aima travailler aussi tard car à cette heure-ci, la cité était déserte et donc, il ne risquait de rencontrer personne.

Il arriva à l'ascenseur et alors qu'il plaçait le scientifique à l'intérieur, il appuya sur une partie d'Atlantis que personne n'avait encore eu le temps d'explorer. Mais lui l'avait fait un jour et avait découvert une pièce très intéressante. Appelée la chambre des murmures par les Anciens, cette pièce était en fait l'endroit où ces derniers gardaient leurs prisonniers et les interrogeaient. D'où le nom poétique de murmures car en règle générale, les mots sortant de la bouche des captifs brisés par les tortures n'étaient que murmures. C'est là qu'il avait décidé d'amener Rodney. L'observateur n'était pas méchant, à une époque il avait même bien aimé le docteur mais c'était avant de savoir qu'il lui avait volé John. Il avait choisi cet endroit non pour torturer le scientifique car il n'avait quand même pas un cœur aussi noir mais pour lui faire peur et le faire renoncer à John. Il espérait bien aussi, au fond de lui, prendre sa place dans le cœur du major.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et l'observateur descendit et reprit les bras de Rodney. Heureusement qu'il s'était entraîné avec le major et Teyla et qu'il s'était musclé car le docteur pesait quand même son poids. Il peinait à retrouver son souffle lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la pièce. Sans plus attendre, il l'ouvrit et entra, traînant toujours son fardeau. Il ignora les différentes machines de torture et continua de marcher jusqu'au mur du fond. Là, il s'arrêta, sortit un bandeau de sa poche et banda les yeux du docteur toujours évanoui. Lorsque ce fut fait, il lui attacha les deux bras et jambes à des anneaux encastrés dans le mur. Parfait, comme ceci, Rodney serait immobilisé et ne pourrait plus s'enfuir. L'observateur regarda son œuvre et un sourire satisfait vient jouer sur ses lèvres. Si tout se déroulait selon son plan, John se tournerait bientôt vers lui et peut-être qu'alors il relâcherait le docteur. Si le major ne lui prêtait pas l'attention qu'il espérait, alors il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Mais il avait le temps d'y réfléchir. Soudain, le corps de Rodney tressaillit et l'observateur comprit qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Sa réaction allait être intéressante et il décida d'attendre.

Rodney se réveilla les yeux bandés et ses membres attachés. Devant cette situation, il paniqua et son cœur s'accéléra.

-Qui est là, commença t'il à crier d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Même s'il avait affronté un grand nombre de situations dangereuses, Rodney n'était pas un héros. Et là, dans le noir, ne sachant pas qui l'avait enlevé et pourquoi, il commençait à s'affoler.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez…

L'observateur ne répondit rien mais intérieurement, il s'amusait de voir la panique du docteur.

Il se demandait vraiment ce que son John avait pu trouver à cet homme peureux et geignard.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Rodney crut qu'il était seul.

-Okay Rodney, tu ne paniques pas. Respire profondément. Voilà, c'est bien. Pense à John et à ce qu'il ferait dans cette situation. Il ne paniquerait pas alors tu dois rester calme. Pense qu'il va s'inquiéter et qu'il ne va pas tarder à se mettre à ta recherche. Oui, tu ne dois pas désespérer. John va bientôt te trouver, il t'aime et bientôt, tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. En attendant, sois courageux.

Pendant tout le monologue de Rodney, l'observateur était resté silencieux mais les derniers mots de Rodney lui rappelèrent que le scientifique et son John étaient dans une relation amoureuse et il poussa un grognement de rage.

Aussitôt, Rodney se raidit.

-Qui est là ? Relâchez-moi immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes. Quand le major Sheppard vous trouvera, vous regretterez votre geste.

Rodney essayait d'être courageux mais au fond de lui, il était terrorisé. Et la situation d'infériorité dans laquelle il se trouvait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

L'observateur s'approcha alors de lui et le scientifique, sentant une présence, se raidit. Puis, sans un mot, il sortit les médailles de John et les arracha.

-Non, cria Rodney. Rendez-les-moi, vous m'entendez, elles sont à moi…

Mais ses supplications restèrent sans réponse. Et finalement, il entendit les pas de son ravisseur qui s'éloignaient, le laissant finalement seul.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de pleurer mais la perte du symbole de l'amour de John avait été un trop gros coup, lui faisant vraiment réaliser qu'il était seul, dans une situation inconfortable et le privant de la seule chose qui pouvait le réconforter. Et alors qu'il savait que le major ferait tout pour le retrouver, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait passer encore de nombreuses années aux côtés de John mais qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Allait-il être abandonné à son triste sort ? Son ravisseur allait-il revenir ? Allait-il le nourrir ? Rodney sentait qu'il commençait à avoir faim et qu'une crise d'hypoglycémie était en train de montrer son nez. Il se força à rester calme.

-John, je t'en prie, trouve-moi vite…Je t'aime…Je sais que tu viendras…

Et il commença sa longue attente, l'image de John bien ancrée dans sa tête afin de ne pas paniquer.

L'observateur regarda les médailles de John et sourit. Dans quelques temps, quand Rodney ne serait plus qu'un souvenir aux yeux de John il les lui rendrait et le major les attacherait alors à son cou à lui, à leur place légitime. Puis sans une autre pensée pour le scientifique, il repartit en direction du centre de la cité.

John avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Sans la présence de Rodney à ses côtés, toutes ses nuits étaient de toutes façons mauvaises. Mais cette nuit là avait été différente de celles qu'il passait sans Rodney. En effet, il avait été envahi par de sombres cauchemars dans lesquels son amant lui était enlevé. Et inutile de dire que ces rêves l'avaient profondément perturbé. Voilà pourquoi ce matin il était plus qu'impatient de voir Rodney et de s'assurer que ce dernier allait bien.

D'habitude, les deux hommes, lorsqu'ils passaient la nuit séparés, se retrouvaient au réfectoire. Mais quand John y arriva, il fut déçu de ne pas voir le scientifique. Et d'après l'Athosienne en charge de la préparation de la nourriture, il n'avait pas mis les pieds à la cantine. Ignorant le sentiment d'inquiétude qui venait de se loger dans son ventre, en effet Rodney n'aurait jamais manqué l'occasion de venir manger, John se força à aller calmement voir si par hasard son amant avait dormi tard. Lorsqu'il entra dans les quartiers de Rodney, grâce à son gêne, et qu'il vit le lit non défait, lit qu'il avait fait lui-même la veille, il reconnaissait sa manière de faire le lit au carré, il comprit que son amant n'avait pas dormi dans ses quartiers et son sentiment de peur augmenta. Espérant très fort que Rodney se soit endormi dans son laboratoire, mais si c'était le cas il allait lui faire payer très cher son angoisse, il courut en direction de celui-ci.

A peine entré, il balaya la pièce du regard et sentit son cœur se serrer en ne voyant son scientifique nulle part.

-Major ? Vous voulez quelque chose ?

John se retourna au son de la voix et tomba nez à nez avec le docteur Zelenka.

-En fait oui, je cherche McKay. Est-ce que vous l'auriez vu par hasard ?

_Dis-oui…_

Radek fronça les sourcils.

-Non justement, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier et cela m'étonne puisqu'il est généralement le premier arrivé au laboratoire. Ce qui est le plus étrange est que lorsque je suis arrivé ce matin, son ordinateur n'était pas éteint. Sur le coup, je me suis dit qu'il avait du s'absenter mais le temps a passé et il n'est toujours pas là. Et maintenant vous qui le cherchez…

John serra les lèvres et les poings pour ne pas hurler son inquiétude.

-Avez-vous songé à l'appeler par sa radio ?

Le major regarda stupidement le docteur Zelenka. Puis se maudit avant de prendre sa radio. Tellement inquiet, il n'avait même pas songé à contacter Rodney par sa radio, ce qui était quand même le meilleur moyen pour savoir où une personne se trouvait.

-McKay, vous m'entendez ? Où êtes-vous, je vous cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Et lorsque Radek lui montra la radio de Rodney qu'il venait d'apercevoir par terre grâce au faible grésillement qu'elle avait émis lorsque John avait tenté de contacter le scientifique, il comprit que quelque chose était arrivé à ce dernier.

_-_Il travaille peut-être sur l'un des Jumper et a oublié d'amener sa radio et d'éteindre son portable. Vous connaissez Rodney, il a sans doute eu une idée de génie et a couru pour l'appliquer, dit Radek, tenant de rassurer John qui était devenu très pâle.

Sans un mot, le major Sheppard quitta le laboratoire et courut en direction du hangar à Jumper. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de le trouver parfaitement vide.

-Rodney, où es-tu, grinça t'il.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa la tête. Et si son amant avait traversé la porte pour aller il ne savait où ? Il y avait peu de chances quand même car le scientifique ne serait jamais parti sans autorisation d'Elizabeth et sans lui demander de venir avec lui car même si John était très amoureux de lui, il savait quand même que Rodney n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un modèle de courage et n'aurait jamais osé traverser tout seul.

Il n'avait rien à perdre. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers la salle de contrôle. Une fois arrivé, il avisa Grodin et attaqua.

-Est-ce qu'il y a eu récemment une activation de la porte ?

Sa voix était brusque et voilait à peine son inquiétude.

S'il apprenait que Rodney avait passé la porte sans lui, il le tuerait. Véritablement.

Peter le regarda d'un air interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez major ?

John perdit patience.

-Répondez bon sang !

Grodin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Dire qu'il était étonné de voir le major dans cet état, lui qui était d'habitude si calme et si posé, était un doux euphémisme.

John allait le pousser de son siège et s'occuper lui-même de savoir s'il y avait eu une activation quand Peter consentit enfin à regarder.

-Non major, il n'y pas eu d'activation depuis deux jours.

En entendant ces mots, le major se sentit tomber et il agrippa si violemment la console que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

-Que se passe t'il ici ?

John tourna la tête vers le docteur Weir qui venait d'arriver, accompagnée de Radek qui l'avait sans doute prévenue que quelque chose se passait.

-Le docteur Zelenka vient de m'apprendre que Rodney est introuvable, est-ce vrai major ?

Sa voix était inquiète.

-Oui, répondit sombrement ce dernier.

Elizabeth soupira.

-Très bien, réunion de crise dans mon bureau. Suivez-moi major. Docteur Zelenka, retournez travailler. Quant à vous Grodin, prévenez Bates et dîtes-lui de venir me retrouver.

Radek protesta.

-Rodney est mon ami. S'il a disparu, je veux participer aux recherches.

-Je sais docteur mais je suis sûre que Rodney va bien et que vous inquiétez tous pour rien. Je suis persuadée qu'il est quelque part dans la cité, sain et sauf. Je ne veux donc pas mettre tout Atlantis à contribution. Déjà, parce que cela n'en vaudrait pas la peine et de plus, parce que je ne veux inquiéter personne.

Radek murmura quelque chose en tchèque et quitta la salle de contrôle.

-Allons-y major.

John n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le docteur Weir tout en se pensant qu'elle prenait la situation bien trop à la légère avant de se dire que ses sentiments pour le scientifique l'empêchaient sans doute de réfléchir rationnellement.

Arrivés au bureau, ils retrouvèrent Bates qui les attendait et tous les trois s'assirent.

-Major, commença Elizabeth, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Rodney ?

-Et bien, je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part. Il n'est ni au réfectoire, ni dans ses quartiers ni dans son laboratoire. Il n'est ni en train de travailler sur un Jumper et Grodin m'a confirmé que la porte n'a pas été activée. Plus inquiétant, le docteur Zelenka a trouvé ce matin son ordinateur non éteint et sa radio était jetée à côté.

-Effectivement, c'est troublant, reconnut le docteur Weir.

-Peut-être que le docteur McKay est en train de travailler dans une des branches d'Atlantis et qu'il a oublié sa radio, suggéra Bates.

-Vous avez sans doute raison sergent. Je ne vois que cette solution. Major, organisez les recherches mais je vous interdis d'aller dans les parties non explorées de la cité. Rodney n'y serait jamais allé de lui-même et ces zones sont potentiellement dangereuses. Sergent, vous l'accompagnez dans ses recherches. Vous pouvez demander à quelques hommes de vous aider mais pas plus.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et saluèrent. Bates sortit le premier et avant que John ne franchisse la porte, Elizabeth l'appela.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je suis sure qu'il va bien. Il doit tout simplement être en train de travailler et a oublié le temps et comme il n'a pas de radio... Au pire, il est perdu. Mais je ne pense pas que cela puisse être plus que cela. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un aurait pu l'enlever.

Cette pensée avait traversé brièvement la tête de John avant qu'il ne l'écarte en se disant que même si le scientifique n'était pas la personne la plus appréciée d'Atlantis, jamais personne ne lui aurait fait de mal. Rodney étant après tout la seule personne capable de les ramener sur la terre.

Il hocha brièvement la tête et sortit à son tour tout en contactant Ford et Teyla et leur demandant de venir le rejoindre près des Jumper. Puis il se tourna vers Bates.

-Contactez le plus d'hommes que vous pourrez et rejoignez-moi au hangar à Jumper.

Tant pis si Elizabeth lui avait dit de ne pas mobiliser trop d'hommes. Rodney était trop important.

Puis ans un mot de plus, il partit à grandes enjambées vers l'une des balcons de la cité qu'il savait être désert. Il avait besoin d'être seul quelques minutes pour essayer de calmer sa peur. Il regarda l'eau si tranquille et laissa le calme l'envahir et mettre un baume sur son cœur inquiet.

John ferma les yeux.

-Où que tu sois mon ange, je te trouverais…

Puis, il les rouvrit et son visage prit une expression déterminée. Et sans un autre regard pour la superbe vue, il se dirigea vers les Jumper.

John retrouva Aiden, Teyla, Bates et une dizaine d'hommes. Regrettant qu'il n'y en ait pas plus car la Atlantis était grande, John leur expliqua néanmoins rapidement la situation. Puis fit des groupes afin qu'ils explorent les différentes parties de la cité. Lui-même choisit bien évidemment d'y aller avec Teyla et Ford. Il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre.

Puis chaque groupe se mit en route.

Des heures plus tard, John dut se rendre à l'évidence, Rodney n'était nulle part. Lui, Teyla et Aiden avaient inspecté minutieusement chaque coin de la partie qui leur avait été assignés mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé et inutile de dire que John était sur le point d'exploser. Lorsque plus tard, il retrouva Bates et ses hommes qui lui annonça qu'eux non plus n'avaient trouvé aucune trace du docteur McKay, il dut faire un très grand effort sur lui-même pour ne pas leur crier dessus car ce n'était quand même pas leur faute si Rodney était introuvable.

John se sentait complètement perdu.

Soudain, il sentit une douce pression sur son bras et constata que c'était la main de Teyla.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas major. Nous chercherons jusqu'à ce que nous le trouvions. Nous ne renoncerons pas.

-Teyla a raison, nous n'allons pas abandonner et dès demain à la première heure, nous continuerons, renchérit Ford.

John leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant puis voyant que tout le monde était fatigué, il arrêta les recherches pour la journée.

-Vous pouvez rentrer dans vos quartiers. Nous continuerons demain.

Chacun acquiesça et partit, laissant le major seul.

Celui-ci regarda d'un œil morne Atlantis et se jura de tout faire pour retrouver son amant. Jamais il n'abandonnerait. Et ignorant l'offre d'Elizabeth, qui venait de le rejoindre, de venir prendre un café pour qu'il se détende un peu, il partit en direction de ses quartiers, attrapa un morceau à manger en passant et s'enferma. Là, il commença à planifier les recherches pour demain, prévoyant un système de rotation où chaque équipe explorerait la cité à tour de rôle. Non qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à ses hommes mais là où Rodney était concerné, il ne voulait laisser passer aucune chance. Et lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, ce fut pour rêver d'un sourire timide qui n'était réservé qu'à lui seul et de yeux aussi bleus que le ciel.

IV

Rodney avait perdu la notion du temps. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Des jours, des semaines, des mois, il ne savait pas. En effet, prisonnier de l'obscurité de son bandeau, le temps avait perdu toute sa signification.

Il ne pouvait même pas se raccrocher aux repas qu'on lui servait puisque ceux-ci lui étaient servis complètement aléatoirement. En fait, son ravisseur avait trouvé un moyen très efficace de le torturer grâce à cela. En effet, cela n'était un secret pour personne sur Atlantis que le docteur souffrait d'hypoglycémie et son kidnappeur veillait toujours à lui apporter à manger lorsque les débuts de la crise se faisaient sentir. Mais évidemment, juste quand la crise arrivait et pas avant. Ce qui faisait que Rodney subissait l'angoisse de savoir si oui ou non il allait subir une crise ainsi que les débuts de la crise. Il avait bien tenté d'en parler à son ravisseur mais devant le manque de réponses, il avait abandonné et s'était résolu à se taire. Le pire dans cette histoire était qu'à cause de cela, chaque début de crise se révélait plus douloureux que le précédent et inutile de dire que le scientifique souffrait de plus en plus. La seule solution aurait été de retrouver une alimentation à heure décente mais cela ne semblait pas être au programme de celui qui l'avait enlevé.

Il soupira et se demanda pour la millième fois pourquoi il avait été kidnappé. Il ne voyait vraiment pas de réponse à ce problème et vu que son ravisseur ne semblait pas disposé à coopérer, il se retrouvait avec une infinie de possibilités toutes plus extravagantes que les autres et qu'il abandonnait tout aussi rapidement.

Et qui pouvait l'avoir enlevé ? C'était la deuxième question que le scientifique se posait. Il ne savait même pas si c'était un homme ou une femme. En fait, la seule chose qu'il savait était que cette personne lui en voulait. Ah oui, il savait aussi qu'elle avait une odeur caractéristique. Lorsqu'elle s'approchait de lui pour le nourrir, il avait pu sentir qu'elle portait quelque chose. Mais impossible de savoir si c'était un parfum de femme ou d'homme et surtout, où il avait déjà pu le sentir auparavant.

Rodney remua les bras et les jambes qui commençaient à s'engourdir légèrement et comme souvent, ses pensées dérivèrent vers John. Il savait que ce dernier devait avoir commencé les recherches pour le retrouver et était persuadé qu'il y arriverait. Il avait une confiance aveugle en son amant.

Le contact des médailles militaires lui manquait car elles auraient été une source de réconfort dans ces durs moments mais comme elles lui avaient été arrachées, il se raccrochait à ses souvenirs heureux avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Et comme toujours à ces moments là, il eut un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je t'aime John et je sais que tu me trouveras. En attendant, je serais fort. Enfin, tu me connais, je vais essayer. Mais j'ai si peur de ce qui va m'arriver. Alors je t'en prie, fais-vite, viens me chercher, ne me laisse pas là…

Sentant les débuts d'une crise d'hypoglycémie arriver, il se laissa alors dériver vers le moment où John et lui avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois et espérant que son ravisseur arrive rapidement, il s'évanouit.

C'est en entendant John répondre méchamment à Miko qui lui demandait des nouvelles du docteur McKay qu'Elizabeth prit la décision de l'envoyer dans ses quartiers pour qu'il se repose un peu. Le major eut beau plaider sa cause, la jeune femme resta inflexible et c'est en bougonnant qu'il obéit à cet ordre.

A peine arrivé dans ses quartiers, il se jeta sur son lit et soupira.

Il savait qu'il avait été injuste envers la jeune scientifique mais il était si inquiet pour Rodney qu'il reportait son anxiété et sa frustration de ne pas le trouver sur les autres.

Deux jours.

Cela faisait deux jours que le scientifique avait disparu d'Atlantis et au jour d'aujourd'hui, John n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant. Pourtant, lui et ses hommes n'avaient pas chômé et avaient parcouru de long en large la cité, la nuit comme le jour. Chaque équipe avait même cherché plusieurs fois aux mêmes endroits pour être sûrs de ne manquer aucune porte cachée ou autre où Rodney aurait pu être mais sans succès.

Et John était sur le point de craquer.

L'inquiétude le rendait fou.

Personnellement, il aurait voulu continuer à chercher mais c'est en voyant Teyla sur le point de s'évanouir de fatigue qu'il avait du interrompre les recherches à contrecœur. Et Miko arrivant pour lui demander des nouvelles avait été de trop et il avait craqué. Il se promit de s'excuser. Mais plus tard. Là, il ne pouvait pas. La douleur était trop présente dans son cœur.

John se tourna dans le lit et sa tête vint en contact avec l'oreiller que Rodney utilisait lorsqu'il passait ses nuits chez John. Il fut alors confronté à l'odeur de son scientifique disparu et éclata en sanglots, se permettant enfin de pleurer de stress et d'inquiétude.

-Rodney, où es-tu, sanglota t'il, je t'aime, reviens-moi…Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi…

Plus tard, alors que ses larmes s'étaient taries, il prit l'oreiller dans ses bras, comme si c'était Rodney lui-même et commença à se perdre dans un monde où son scientifique était à ses côtés.

Mais il avait à peine commencé qu'il entendit quelqu'un à sa porte.

-Major, vous êtes là ?

C'était la voix de Teyla.

John ne répondit pas et ferma silencieusement la porte à clé avec son gêne. Il ne voulait parler ni voir personne.

Teyla essaya à nouveau de lui parler mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle abandonna et s'éloigna.

John savait qu'elle était inquiète pour lui.

Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs puisque Ford et Radek étaient déjà venus lui parler afin de lui dire de ne pas perdre espoir. Le pire avait certainement été Carson. En effet, ce dernier étant le seul au courant de son exacte relation avec Rodney, ses mots de réconfort et de pitié face à la situation qu'il vivait avait agi comme de l'acide sur la plaie à vif qu'était son cœur et balbutiant quelques mots de remerciement, il s'était alors enfui.

Soudain, il se sentit sur le point d'étouffer dans ses quartiers et se leva. Il avait besoin d'être près de Rodney, au moins près de quelque chose le représentant. Et c'est sans hésiter qu'il se dirigea alors vers le laboratoire de ce dernier qui devait être certainement vide, vu l'heure qu'il était.

Une fois arrivé, il s'assit à l'endroit où s'asseyait généralement son amant et regarda l'ordinateur fermé de ce dernier. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague alors qu'il repensait à tous les moments passés dans cet endroit.

John sortit une photo de sa poche et se regarda en train de discuter avec Rodney et de lui sourire et sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette photo avait été prise par Ford peu de temps après que lui et Rodney soient devenus amants à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Jinto sur le continent. En voyant l'affection et la tendresse qui se dégageait de leurs yeux, il se mordit violemment la lèvre jusqu'à la faire saigner et se promit à nouveau de tout faire pour retrouver Rodney.

Et ceci, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas que l'on rentrait dans le laboratoire et sursauta donc quand il entendit une voix.

-Major, que faîtes-vous là ?

C'était Elizabeth.

John remit rapidement la photo dans sa poche et se retourna.

-Docteur Weir !

Il eut un sourire gêné.

-En fait, j'avais besoin d'être là, dans un endroit où je pourrais être proche de Rodney. Vous comprenez, il me manque et être là me redonne des forces pour continuer les recherches.

Elizabeth sourit.

-Je comprends John mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que nous allons le retrouver. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant.

-Mais et vous, que faîtes-vous là, demanda le major curieusement.

-Je suis comme vous en fait, je voulais passer par cet endroit pour ressentir un peu la présence de Rodney. Il me manque à moi aussi.

John hocha la tête.

-Je comprends.

Il y eut un moment de silence, John cherchant un moyen de s'éclipser afin de retrouver la solitude dont il avait désespérément besoin quand Elizabeth s'exclama.

-Mais major, vous saignez ?

John la regarda étonné. Il avait complètement oublié que plus tôt, il s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

-Je vais vous essuyer cela.

Et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Elizabeth avait sorti un mouchoir, s'était approché de lui et avait commencé à nettoyer sa lèvre.

Le major se sentit soudain gêné devant la trop grande proximité de la jeune femme et s'écarta légèrement.

-Merci beaucoup docteur Weir. Bon, je vais rentrer dans mes quartiers afin d'aller dormir. Je veux être en forme pour continuer les recherches demain.

Elizabeth rangea son mouchoir tâché de sang et répondit.

-Je vous comprends major. Mais avant, ne voudriez-vous pas manger quelque chose ? Tel que je vous connais, vous n'avez dû rien manger de la journée et si vous ne mangez rien, vous allez devoir aller à l'infirmerie et vous ne pourrez pas alors chercher Rodney comme il se doit.

Sa voix était sérieuse.

-Vous avez raison. Je vais prendre un morceau en passant.

-Nous pourrions peut-être manger ensemble ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger non plus aujourd'hui. Et mon estomac crie famine.

John la regarda, une lueur de regret dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé mais je vais juste prendre un morceau avant d'aller me reposer. Je ne veux pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, plus vite je me couche, plus vite je me lève pour reprendre les recherches.

-Très bien, alors reposez-vous bien et à demain.

Le major lui sourit légèrement et quitta le laboratoire.

Quelques minutes, Elizabeth en faisait autant.

L'observateur était furieux. Comment son John osait-il passer autant de temps à s'inquiéter pour le docteur McKay et le chercher ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus qu'à cause de ça, le major avait refusé toute tentative de rapprochement. Mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il allait se venger contre McKay. Et c'est ainsi que ce soir là, l'observateur ne vient pas pour le nourrir et Rodney connut une des pires crises d'hypoglycémie de sa vie avant de s'évanouir de douleur.

V

John se trouvait dans le bureau d'Elizabeth et attendait que cette dernière arrive.

Les dernières recherches n'ayant rien donné, il était fermement décidé à aller chercher Rodney dans les quartiers non encore explorés d'Atlantis. Jusqu'à présent, Elizabeth avait toujours refusé mais là, le major ne savait plus où chercher. Et même s'il doutait que son amant, qui n'était pas la personne la plus courageuse qu'il connaisse, soit allé seul là bas, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Voilà pourquoi il était là, à essayer de trouver les mots justes qui feraient qu'Elizabeth lui donnerait son accord pour commencer l'exploration des autres parties d'Atlantis.

Il espérait fortement qu'elle accepterait mais savait que si elle refusait, il irait quand même. Car même s'il n'y avait qu'une chance infime que le scientifique soit là bas, c'était quand même une chance que John ne laisserait passer à aucun prix.

Et puis, au fond de lui, cette autre possibilité lui redonnait de l'espoir car si Rodney n'était pas non plus dans les parties inexplorées de la cité, alors il ne savait plus où chercher. Et ne pas trouver son amant lui était tout simplement insupportable.

Il regarda sa montre et constata que cela faisait bientôt dix minutes qu'il attendait la jeune femme.

Il soupira.

Que faisait-elle ? Il détestait perdre du temps précieux qui pourrait être utilisé pour retrouver Rodney. Il décida d'attendre encore cinq minutes et si Elizabeth n'était toujours pas là, il irait sans sa permission faire un petit peu d'exploration.

John commençait à s'impatienter. Il se leva et alla près de la vitre, derrière le bureau, pour tenter d'apercevoir le docteur Weir. Et effectivement, il la vit. Elle était en train de parler avec Peter Grodin. Parfait, il n'avait plus maintenant qu'à aller la voir.

Il commençait à contourner le bureau quand quelque chose par terre attira son attention.

Il se pencha pour ramasser l'objet et pâlit violemment.

Dans ses mains, se tenaient les médailles militaires qu'il avait offertes à Rodney le jour de leur engagement. Mais que faisaient-elles ici, dans le bureau d'Elizabeth ? Normalement, elles auraient dû se trouver au cou de Rodney…John se sentait complètement perdu. Peut-être qu'Elizabeth les avait trouvées par terre et attendait le bon moment pour les lui rendre ? Oui, cela devait être cela. Après tout, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il les avait données à Rodney.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question qu'il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un arrivant. Sans réfléchir plus, mû par l'instinct, il fourra les médailles dans sa poche et retourna s'asseoir.

Quelques instants après, Elizabeth arrivait.

Elle parut surprise de voir le major.

-Major, que me vaut cette visite ? Je croyais que vous étiez en train de chercher Rodney ?

-En fait, je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute.

La voix était curieuse.

-Je voudrais avoir la permission d'explorer les parties d'Atlantis que nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de voir. Je sais qu'il y a peu de chances que Rodney y soit mais je me sentirais plus rassuré si j'en avais la confirmation.

John planta son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth et attendit sa réponse.

Cette dernière parut gênée et baissa les yeux.

-John, vous savez que je veux retrouver Rodney tout autant que vous mais aller là bas alors que personne n'y a été avant est dangereux. Qui sait sur quoi vous pourriez tomber et je ne veux pas une autre personne blessée. Et puis réfléchissez, Rodney n'est pas assez courageux pour aller seul dans un endroit inconnu.

Devant la visible répugnance d'Elizabeth à lui accorder le droit d'aller chercher Rodney dans les parties inexplorées d'Atlantis, John sentit pour la première fois un gros doute l'envahir sur le fait que son amant se soit effectivement perdu.

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui donner cette autorisation ? Et pourquoi avait-elle les médailles de Rodney dans son bureau ?

Il se secoua la tête.

Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? A un enlèvement ? Et par Elizabeth ?

Il était complètement fou. La jeune femme n'aurait eu aucune raison pour faire cela, elle aimait beaucoup Rodney après tout et puis, il doutait qu'elle ait eu la force de le traîner quelque part.

John ne voulait même pas envisager cette possibilité mais le doute était désormais planté dans son cœur.

Il fit semblant d'acquiescer.

-Vous avez raison. Rodney n'aurait jamais été là bas tout seul.

Il se leva.

-Très bien, je vais poursuivre les recherches.

-D'accord. Et quand vous aurez fini, revenez me voir pour m'informer de vos progrès.

Le sourire d'Elizabeth était sincère mais John ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger sentiment de suspicion. Cachant ses sentiments, il la salua et quitta la salle.

Il passa le reste de la journée à chercher Rodney dans les parties déjà maintes et maintes fois explorées et ne fut pas vraiment étonné de ne rien trouver.

Depuis ce matin, il avait le sentiment que Rodney se trouvait dans les parties non visitées d'Atlantis et que la disparition de son amant avait un rapport avec Elizabeth, même s'il n'aurait pas su dire lequel. Peut-être qu'elle savait où était Rodney et qu'elle protégeait le ravisseur ? Mais pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Ou alors, il se faisait peut-être des idées et peut-être qu'elle avait simplement trouvé les médailles, avait oublié de les rendre à John et voulait simplement éviter à ses hommes un accident s'ils allaient dans un endroit inconnu. Cette solution était aussi possible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, John devait savoir.

Il savait que la jeune femme passait toutes ses journées dans son bureau ou dans la salle de contrôle mais qu'à partir d'une certaine heure, comme tous les membres de l'expédition, elle se retrouvait dans ses quartiers. Aussi, il décida que lorsqu'elle y serait, il allait l'espionner et la suivre si elle décidait d'aller quelque part.

Se cachant dans une sombre alcôve près des quartiers de la jeune femme, il commença sa longue attente.

Plus tard, alors qu'Atlantis était déserte, qu'Elizabeth était rentrée dans ses quartiers, John la vit ressortir, un sac à la main. Combattant un pincement au cœur, il commença à la suivre discrètement et lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers les parties inconnues de la cité, il sentit son cœur se serrer tout en voulant désespérément croire qu'elle y se dirigeait là-bas pour une raison n'ayant rien à voir avec Rodney.

L'observateur était furieux contre lui-même. Il avait égaré les médailles de John. Il avait cherché partout mais sans succès. Et ne pas les retrouver l'énervait au plus haut point. Peut-être qu'il les avait perdues quelque part et qu'une personne les avait trouvées ? Ce n'était pas impossible.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule explication de sa colère. John n'abandonnait toujours pas ses recherches de McKay et cette persistance le rendait fou de rage. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas qu'il était nettement mieux sans lui et que lui était là ?

Il poussa un grognement de colère. Tout ceci était la faute de ce satané docteur. Il allait se venger. Mais qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Le priver de nourriture ? Il l'avait déjà fait la dernière fois et d'après ce qu'il avait vu, le docteur n'avait pas trop supporté et même s'il le haïssait, il ne voulait quand même pas le tuer.

Alors ?

Peut-être changer sa voix et lui dire que John l'avait abandonné et ne viendrait pas ?

Oui, cette idée était excellente.

Il eut un sourire mauvais, sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers la chambre des murmures où se trouvait Rodney.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva le scientifique évanoui. Pestant contre le fait que McKay ne soit qu'une petite nature incapable de supporter un léger manque de nourriture sans faire une crise, l'observateur commença à le gifler pour le réveiller.

-Réveillez-vous si vous voulez manger ! Si vous ne coopérez pas, je vous fais avaler du citron et on verra si vous êtes aussi allergique que ça…

Mais Rodney ne répondit pas et le ravisseur commença à le frapper plus fort.

John avait perdu Elizabeth au détour d'un couloir et marchait au hasard dans les couloirs d'Atlantis. Il était silencieux et avait sorti son P-90 au cas où il aurait besoin de l'utiliser contre un ennemi et Dieu le protège, contre le ravisseur de Rodney si effectivement ce dernier avait été enlevé.

Il venait de sortir d'une salle vide lorsqu'il entendit les cris d'une personne. Il se précipita vers la pièce d'où il venait et entra sans faire de bruits.

John réprima un frisson d'horreur en voyant qu'il était dans une chambre des tortures et sa première pensée fut d'espérer que Rodney n'ait pas été torturé. Puis, il se calma en constatant que les divers instruments n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup servis. Impression qui se confirma lorsqu'il se rappela qu'Elizabeth lui avait dit un jour que les Anciens n'utilisaient que très rarement leurs instruments de torture qui servaient plus à impressionner leurs prisonniers qu'autre chose et que ceux-ci n'étaient vraiment utilisés qu'en dernier recours.

Penser à Elizabeth le fit revenir à la réalité et il continua d'avancer silencieusement.

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre en voyant l'homme qu'il aimait enchaîné à un mur, apparemment inconscient en train de se faire gifler par une personne dont il ne distinguait pas le visage.

John se sentit soudain des envies de meurtre et c'est le visage déformé par la rage qu'il s'avança et cria d'une voix rendue méconnaissable par la colère.

-Ca suffit. Arrêtez immédiatement ce que vous faîtes. Je vous ordonne de vous écarter de Rodney et de faire trois pas sur le côté.

L'observateur qui s'était raidi en entendant John arriver, arrêta de frapper le scientifique évanoui et fit ce que le major lui demandait.

-Levez vos mains, que je les voie, continua à crier John.

L'observateur s'exécuta.

-Jetez-moi le sac que vous tenez à la main.

Le ravisseur obéit et jeta le sac contenant le repas de Rodney.

John s'en saisit et le jeta loin de lui ou du ravisseur.

-Maintenant, tournez-vous vers moi que je vois votre visage.

L'observateur se tourna vers John et son visage apparut pour la première fois dans la lumière.

Le major sentit son cœur se briser sous l'effet de l'immense trahison qu'il ressentit et poussa un petit cri de refus.

-Non…

Devant ses yeux, se tenait Elizabeth.

Le docteur Weir avait enlevé Rodney.

VI

John était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Son regard passa d'Elizabeth à Rodney pour revenir à la jeune femme, comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Il se sentait trahi par la femme qu'il admirait et respectait plus que tout dans la cité. Comment avait-elle pu enlever Rodney, un homme qu'elle avait toujours décrit comme un de ses proches amis et qui avait tant fait pour elle, allant même jusqu'à risquer sa vie lorsque les Genii avaient envahi Atlantis. Son choc dût se lire sur son visage et Elizabeth tenta alors de faire un pas vers lui afin de tenter de s'expliquer. Mais en voyant le bref mouvement, John, qui avait baissé son arme sous l'effet de son étonnement, la releva aussitôt et la pointa à nouveau sur la jeune femme.

-Ne bougez pas.

Il avait récupéré de son choc et sa voix était froide et remplie de colère.

-John, commença Elizabeth d'une voix suppliante mais ce dernier la coupa violemment.

-Je ne veux pas entendre vos explications. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que vous avez enlevé Rodney et que vous m'avez joué la comédie tout ce temps en faisant semblant de vous inquiéter pour lui et en m'interdisant l'accès à ces parties alors qu'en fait, vous saviez parfaitement qu'il s'y trouvait. De plus, je vous trouve en train de le frapper, cela n'a pas d'excuses.

-Mais…

-Je vous ai dit de ne pas parler. Je vais maintenant délivrer Rodney et l'amener immédiatement à l'infirmerie. J'espère pour vous qu'il va bien car sinon, je ne répondrais pas de mes actes…

-John…

-Vous êtes sourde ? Je ne veux pas entendre votre voix, vous me dégoûtez.

Il commençait à s'approcher rapidement de son ami, en ignorant royalement la jeune femme, il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard, lorsque celle-ci cria.

-Mais j'ai fait tout ça pour nous !

John se figea et se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Sa voix était sourde.

Elizabeth reprit un peu d'assurance.

-Vous avez parfaitement entendu. Si j'ai fait tout cela, c'est pour nous. Je vous aime John et Rodney était un obstacle à notre amour.

John la regarda d'un œil sidéré. Il avait toujours su qu'elle avait un petit faible pour lui mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pourrait l'amener à perpétuer un enlèvement.

-Notre amour ? Mais je ne vous aime pas docteur Weir.

Le docteur Weir fut dit avec mépris, comme pour marquer une certaine distance entre eux deux, mais si Elizabeth l'entendit, elle ne le montra.

-Mais si John vous m'aimez. Vous n'en avez pas encore pris conscience, c'est tout.

-Ah oui, je vous aime ? Eclairez-moi, je vous en prie.

Elizabeth lui adressa un grand sourire et John se retient de la traiter de folle.

-Et bien, il y a eu le moment où vous avez eu cette bête accrochée au cou. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous croyiez que vous alliez mourir et vous vouliez alors me dire quelque chose. Au dernier moment, vous avez été sauvé et vous n'avez rien dit mais je suis sûre que vous vouliez m'avouer vos sentiments. Il y a aussi votre inquiétude lors que j'ai été prise en otage par les Genii et que vous avez cru que j'étais morte. Ou encore, le cadeau que vous m'avez fait pour mon anniversaire. Sans oublier tous nos moments passés sur les balcons d'Atlantis. Tout ceci ne veut dire qu'une chose pour moi, que vous m'aimez.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et lorsqu'elle reprit, son visage s'était durci.

-Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous m'avouiez vos sentiments mais évidemment, il a fallu que Rodney vous vole à moi. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi mais quelque part, cela ne m'étonne pas. Il a toujours été très persuasif. Quelle n'a pas été ma colère lorsque j'ai compris que vous étiez ensemble en voyant vos médailles militaires autour de son cou. A cet instant, j'ai su que je devais agir et le faire disparaître. Ainsi, loin de son influence néfaste, vous alliez certainement revenir à la raison et comprendre qu'il n'était pas fait pour vous et que c'est moi que vous aimiez. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai enlevé.

A la fin, elle regarda John et ses yeux le suppliaient de comprendre ses motivations.

-Vous êtes complètement cinglée. Je ne vous ai jamais aimé docteur Weir. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme une amie et comme une femme que je respectais mais mes sentiments n'ont jamais été plus loin. Toutes ces marques de prétendu amour que vous m'avez décrites n'étaient que des marques de sympathie ou de respect. Mais rien de plus.

La voix de John était méprisante.

-De plus, continua t'il, vous dîtes que vous m'aimez. Mais je croyais que sur la terre, vous aviez quelqu'un qui vous attendait. Un dénommé Simon si je ne me trompe pas. Qu'en est-il de lui ? Vous l'avez déjà oublié ?

-Simon n'est rien, répondit Elizabeth. Oui, nous étions ensemble sur la terre mais je ne l'ai jamais véritablement aimé. J'ai compris ce que c'était que l'amour en vous rencontrant John.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi ne voulez pas comprendre ? Même si vous m'aimez, ce dont je doute encore puisque vous ne me connaissez pas, mon cœur est déjà pris par Rodney et cela ne changera jamais.

Le docteur Weir pâlit et sembla perdre contenance pendant un bref moment avant de revenir à la charge.

-Mais John, insista t'elle. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas homosexuel et puis, nous formerions un si joli couple…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? Je me fiche de savoir si oui ou non nous formerions un joli couple, je ne vous aime pas. C'est pourtant clair non ?

Le major commençait à s'énerver.

-Quant à savoir si oui ou non je suis homosexuel, là n'est pas la question. J'aime Rodney et c'est tout. Il n'y a rien à ajouter à cela.

-Mais pourquoi, je ne comprends pas…

Elizabeth avait la voix brisée.

John haussa les épaules.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Nous sommes simplement deux hommes qui s'aiment…

Le docteur Weir parut soudain sortir de sa folie et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

Et lorsqu'elle parla, John eut l'impression de revoir en face de lui la leader d'Atlantis, la femme sereine et posée qu'il admirait tant.

-Excusez-moi cette question, même sa voix était redevenue calme, mais vous me dîtes aimer Rodney. Depuis quand êtes-vous un couple ?

John la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, étonné par ce revirement soudain mais lui répondit quand même.

-J'ai compris mes sentiments pour lui lorsque j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir à cause du virus laissé par les Anciens. La vie étant trop courte, je suis allé lui parler et il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'il m'aimait depuis l'épisode avec Chaya où il avait été si jaloux. Nous sommes un couple depuis lors.

John ne s'appesantit pas. Cela ne la regardait pas.

-Je vois. Mais pourquoi l'aimez-vous ? Vous êtes si différent…

-Je l'aime parce que même s'il est arrogant, impatient, sarcastique, prétentieux et j'en passe, c'est quelqu'un que je respecte énormément et je crois en son génie. Il est aussi un formidable ami, prêt à tout faire pour aider et sauver ceux à qui il tient, même vous docteur Weir.

Cette dernière rougit devant l'allusion au coup de poignard que le scientifique avait reçu pour la protéger de Kolya.

-Mais vous vous chamaillez tout le temps, dit-elle rapidement pour changer de sujet.

-C'est vrai, concéda le major. Mais c'est plus un synonyme d'affection qu'autre chose et lors de ces échanges, je me sens vivant plus qu'avec n'importe quelle autre personne. En fait, je crois que je l'aime parce que même s'il me fait confiance, il sait aussi que je ne suis qu'un homme et que je peux échouer à tout moment.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Elizabeth, confuse.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que tout Atlantis, et même vous docteur Weir, me voyez comme votre sauveur, comme un être parfait qui ne peut échouer. Et ce poids des responsabilités m'écrase. Rodney est le seul à l'avoir compris et à m'avoir fait comprendre que j'ai le droit de faire des erreurs et que le poids de notre survie ne doit pas reposer uniquement sur mes épaules. Rodney n'attend rien de moi et c'est pour cela que je l'aime. Car il me voit tel que je suis et pas tel que vous voudriez que je sois.

-Vous aimez véritablement le docteur McKay alors ?

Elizabeth avait l'air résigné.

-Oui, je l'aime. Et je sais que ça durera toute ma vie. Je suis désolé.

-Et si Rodney n'était pas là, auriez-vous pu tomber amoureux de moi ?

John hésita.

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

-Alors Rodney doit disparaître et ainsi vous m'aimerez…

L'éclair de folie était revenu dans les yeux de la jeune femme et avant que John ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait sorti quelque de sa poche, s'était précipitée vers Rodney toujours inconscient et lui avait mis l'objet dans la bouche.

N'écoutant que son instinct et son désir de protéger l'homme qu'il aimait, John tira et Elizabeth s'écroula.

Le major se précipita vers la jeune femme à terre afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire de mal à Rodney et serra les lèvres en voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas manquée. En effet, elle avait reçu une balle en pleine tête. Elle respirait encore mais c'était laborieux et en un instant, il sut. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour elle et elle allait mourir.

Il s'apprêtait à aller voir Rodney lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

-John, murmura t'elle.

Il se pencha pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire et puisant dans ses dernières ressources, Elizabeth se leva légèrement et l'embrassa furtivement avant de retomber.

-Pourquoi…Ne m'as-tu pas…Choisi…

Et elle ferma ses yeux définitivement.

John la regarda brièvement, s'essuya rapidement les lèvres pour effacer toute trace de la jeune femme et se précipita vers son amant.

Il blêmit en voyant du liquide jaune couler de la bouche de ce dernier et sentit son cœur s'accélérer devant la terreur qu'il ressentit en comprenant que c'était du citron.

-Non, murmura t'il en enlevant violemment l'agrume de la bouche de Rodney et en le jetant dans un coin. Non, c'est impossible.

Il pria brièvement pour qu'Elizabeth n'ait pas eu le temps d'injecter une quantité suffisante de ce poison mortel pour Rodney mais déchanta vite en apercevant les premiers symptômes d'un choc anaphylactique chez le scientifique. En effet, en l'espace de quelques secondes, sa bouche et sa gorge avaient commencé à gonfler, rendant son visage complètement bouffi, tandis qu'il rencontrait de violentes difficultés à respirer. En même temps, de l'urticaire était apparue sur toute la peau visible du scientifique et Rodney se mit soudainement à vomir.

John était paniqué. Il savait qu'il devait intervenir et rapidement s'il voulait sauver son amant mais il n'avait rien sous la main.

Il contacta Carson.

-Docteur Beckett, c'est Sheppard, répondez!

Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix ensommeillée du docteur lui répondit.

-Ici le docteur Beckett. Que puis-je faire pour vous major ?

-Je viens de retrouver Rodney mais il vient d'avaler du citron et fait actuellement un choc anaphylactique.

-Oh mon Dieu.

Carson était parfaitement réveillé.

-Où êtes-vous, je vous retrouve tout de suite.

John sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais indiquer à Carson sa véritable location car sinon, ce dernier verrait le corps d'Elizabeth et cela était hors de question. Personne ne devrait jamais savoir le rôle exact qu'elle avait joué dans l'enlèvement de Rodney. Il se fichait pas mal de garder la réputation de la jeune femme intacte. Non, s'il faisait cela, c'était pour que Rodney ne sache jamais que la femme qu'il considérait comme une très proche amie l'avait trahi. Jamais ce dernier ne devrait savoir la vérité car John savait que Rodney ne se remettrait pas de cette trahison. Et le major préfèrerait se couper le bras plutôt que de faire de la peine à son amant. Il ferait toujours tout pour le protéger. Même lui mentir.

En un instant, il prit sa décision.

-Nous sommes dans la zone sud d'Atlantis, dans l'une des parties encore inexplorées. Vous sortez de l'ascenseur et c'est un peu plus loin sur votre gauche. Vous verrez, c'est la seule porte ouverte.

-Très bien, j'ai compris. J'arrive le plus vite possible. En attendant, voilà ce que vous devez faire.

Il donna à John ses instructions et coupa la communication.

En attendant la venue du docteur, le major utilisa son arme pour libérer Rodney de ses chaînes.

Une fois fini, il prit le scientifique dans ses bras, sortit de la chambre des murmures sans un regard pour le corps d'Elizabeth à terre, il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard, verrouilla la porte grâce à son gêne de manière à ce qu'elle ne s'ouvre que pour lui et ouvrit la porte d'à côté.

Il posa délicatement le corps de Rodney par terre et commença à faire ce que Carson lui avait dit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, tout va bien se passer…

Il vérifia tout d'abord que toute trace de citron avait bien disparu de la bouche de Rodney.

Puis commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche en attendant que du véritable oxygène pur soit administré au scientifique et une fois fait, il lui suréleva les jambes.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et prier pour que Carson arrive vite car sinon, Rodney risquait la mort par arrêt circulatoire, spasme au niveau des bronches ou par le biais d'un œdème pulmonaire.

John tenait fermement la main de Rodney et était en train de se dire que si ce dernier ne survivait pas il n'aurait plus qu'à se suicider, car la vie ne vaudrait plus la peine d'être vécue, lorsque Carson arriva, accompagné de deux infirmiers.

-Merci Mon Dieu, vous l'avez trouvé. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

L'émotion faisait ressortir son accent écossais.

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard, répondit John. Sauvez-le, je vous en prie.

Le docteur Beckett lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-Je vais faire tout mon possible major.

Puis il commença à s'occuper de Rodney.

Il lui mit un masque afin de lui fournir de l'oxygène pur et comme cela ne parut pas marcher, il lui introduisit un tube dans le larynx. Puis, il lui administra par intraveineuse de l'adrénaline et termina par des corticoïdes.

-Il est sauvé ? Demanda faiblement John lorsque Carson fit signe à ses infirmiers de poser Rodney sur un brancard et de le soulever.

-Je l'espère major. Nous avons agi rapidement donc normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes mais rien n'est sûr. Il va nous falloir attendre quelques heures et là, nous serons fixé.

Carson fit signe à ses infirmiers de partir en direction de l'infirmerie et John les suivit, la peur au ventre.

Une fois à l'infirmerie et Rodney mis dans un lit, il s'assit à ses côtés, lui prit la main et commença à nouveau sa longue attente.

Il dût s'endormir et c'est Carson qui le réveilla en le secouant doucement.

-Major, je m'excuse de vous réveiller mais je viens d'examiner Rodney et tout va bien. Le choc anaphylactique a cédé et il n'y aura aucunes séquelles. Rodney est redevenu comme avant. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez le savoir.

-Merci, lui murmura John d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Je suis si heureux…

Pour toute réponse, le docteur Beckett lui sourit avant de lui tendre une couverture, sachant pertinemment que John ne voudrait pas quitter Rodney. Puis il quitta l'infirmerie, le cœur soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son ami et que ce dernier aille bien. Il se posait quand même de nombreuses questions sur le sauvetage de Rodney. Comment avait-il été retrouvé par exemple. Ou encore, comment s'était-il retrouvé avec du citron dans la bouche. Et quelles étaient les marques sur ses poignets ? Et s'agissait-il alors d'un enlèvement ? Et par qui ? Mais dans ce cas, où était le ravisseur ? Tant de questions mais pas de réponses. Enfin, il savait que le major lui fournirait toutes les réponses rapidement. En attendant, il allait se prendre un verre de bon vieux whisky écossais puis il irait se coucher.

Resté seul dans l'infirmerie, John regarda un moment le visage pâle de l'homme qu'il avait failli perdre et se pencha pour lui effleurer doucement le front de ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime Rodney et je suis si heureux que tu me sois revenu et en bonne santé. Je voudrais rester à tes côtés mais j'ai quelque chose à faire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Puis, il se leva et traversant Atlantis déserte, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre des murmures. Il devait s'occuper du corps d'Elizabeth. Une fois arrivé, il nettoya soigneusement le sang qui avait coulé à terre et réprimant un frisson de dégoût, il prit la dépouille dans ses bras. Il remercia au passage le fait que le sang de sa blessure ait séché, ce qui lui éviterait plus tard des explications embarrassantes et veillant à ne croiser personne, on ne savait jamais, il se dirigea vers Jumper 1 pour y déposer le corps. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Utilisant son gêne, il simula un problème mineur dans l'une des parties d'Atlantis et força ainsi le technicien de garde à aller vérifier. Une fois seul, il composa rapidement un code au hasard et le vortex s'ouvrit. Rapidement, il retourna au Jumper et franchit la porte. John ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la planète où il venait d'arriver et jeta le corps de ce qui avait été le docteur Weir et composa le code d'Atlantis. Et une fois le vortex ouvert, il s'y engouffra sans un regard en arrière. Une fois retourné à Atlantis, il gara le Jumper à sa place, effaça toute trace d'activation de la porte, son gêne lui était bien utile dans ces cas là, et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'infirmerie. Il avait été juste à temps car en chemin, il croisa le technicien de garde de la salle de contrôle qui revenait.

Arrivé là, il reprit la main de son amant et commença à réfléchir sur une histoire convaincante qui pourrait expliquer l'état de Rodney et la disparition d'Elizabeth.

VII

John était à moitié assoupi sur sa chaise lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit deux yeux bleus ouverts fixés sur lui.

-Rodney, s'exclama t'il en souriant, tu es enfin réveillé, je suis tellement heureux…

Le scientifique lui adressa un faible sourire en réponse, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait éprouvé plus tôt.

John se mit alors à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre…

-On ne se débarrasse pas facilement d'un génie comme moi, répondit Rodney d'une voix faible.

-C'est vrai.

La voix de John était plus qu'amusée.

-Mais ne parle pas, tu es encore faible.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le docteur en ignorant superbement son amant. Pourquoi ais-je l'impression d'avoir été piqué par une abeille ou d'avoir ingurgité du citron ? Et comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Et qu'est devenu mon agresseur ?

-Du calme Rodney, pas tant de questions à la fois. Quoi que si tu retrouves aussi vite ta faculté de parler, je ne me fais pas de soucis concernant ta guérison !

-Pffff, fut la seule réponse de Rodney et John cacha un sourire d'adoration, heureux de retrouver son amant comme il était avant son enlèvement. Puis son sourire se figea lorsqu'il comprit que c'était le moment de mettre en œuvre son mensonge. Durant son attente du réveil de Rodney, il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et était finalement arrivé à une histoire qu'il savait plausible. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à la mettre en œuvre. Il espérait qu'il arriverait à mentir de façon convaincante et que son scientifique ne soupçonnerait rien.

-Le docteur Beckett doit normalement savoir que tu es réveillé et devrait arriver dans pas longtemps. Il t'expliquera toutes les questions relatives à ta santé. Pourquoi tu as cette impression d'un choc anaphylactique et pourquoi tu as ces intraveineuses qui te réhydratent et te nourrissent. Pour le reste de tes questions, je veux bien y répondre mais laisse-moi d'abord allez prévenir le docteur Weir et les autres de ton retour. Ils étaient tous très inquiets tu sais.

Rodney fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça.

-D'accord mais reviens-vite.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici.

-Très drôle major.

John se leva et se préparait à quitter la pièce quand il s'arrêta et revint près de son amant.

-Avant que je parte, tiens, je crois que ceci est à toi…

Il sortit ses médailles militaires de sa poche et les yeux de Rodney s'illuminèrent de joie.

-Tu les as retrouvées, je suis si heureux…remets-les-moi s'il te plaît !

Sans hésiter, John fit ce que Rodney lui demandait et quand elles retrouvèrent leur place d'origine, le scientifique poussa un soupir d'aise. Il avait l'air si content que John ne put s'empêcher de se pencher et de prendre ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser de retrouvailles. Et quand la nature reprit ses droits et que les deux hommes se séparèrent, faute d'oxygène, le major murmura.

-Je t'aime Rodney.

Celui-ci sourit doucement.

-Je t'aime aussi et merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je crois que je ne te l'avais pas encore dit. Maintenant, va prévenir Elizabeth et les autres et reviens vite me voir. J'ai hâte de savoir comment mon prince en armure blanche a sauvé la jolie princesse que je suis !

John leva un sourcil.

-Toi une jolie princesse ?

Rodney lui lança un regard de dédain et John se hâta de partir, laissant Carson qui venait d'arriver s'occuper du scientifique.

Une fois en dehors de l'infirmerie, John s'appuya un moment contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard était déterminé. Parfait, la charade pouvait commencer.

Sa première étape fut d'aller voir Teyla et Ford pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. En entendant que Rodney était enfin de retour et qu'il était sain et sauf, Aiden eut un grand sourire et Teyla versa même une petite larme. Les quatre membres de l'équipe du major Sheppard étaient une famille et tenaient tous énormément les uns aux autres. Aussi le retour de l'un des leurs était considéré comme une excellente nouvelle.

-Je dois aller prévenir le docteur Weir. Vous venez avec moi ? Après, nous pourrons aller voir Rodney et je vous expliquerais tout.

Le lieutenant et la jeune Athosienne hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Elizabeth. En chemin, ils croisèrent Radek qui manifesta aussi sa joie devant le retour de Rodney et qui décida de les accompagner.

John était satisfait. Plus il y aurait de personnes avec lui, plus il y avait de chances que l'une d'entre elles constate la disparition d'Elizabeth et que son plan puisse ainsi fonctionner.

Le petit groupe arriva devant le bureau de la jeune femme et John frappa avant d'entrer.

-Elle n'est pas là, dit-il.

Teyla fronça les sourcils.

-C'est étrange. A cette heure ci, elle devrait être là.

-Vous avez raison, répondit John. Elle est peut-être encore dans ses quartiers. Je vais essayer de la contacter par radio.

Bien évidemment, il n'y eut aucune réponse.

-Je vais aller voir, peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, dit alors Radek d'une voix inquiète avant de partir en courant.

-Quant à nous, nous allons voir en salle de contrôle. Elle est peut-être en train de parler à Grodin.

John, Teyla et Aiden se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle mais Peter leur dit qu'il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme, ce qui l'étonnait fortement puisque Elizabeth venait tous les matins faire le point sur les événements de la nuit et sur les missions à venir.

Les trois membres de l'équipe se regardèrent.

Soudain, Radek arriva, complètement essoufflé.

-Elle n'est pas dans ses quartiers et apparemment, elle n'y a même pas dormi.

Il y eut un moment de silence tandis que John priait silencieusement pour que quelqu'un fasse la connexion.

-Oh non, cela ressemble fortement à ce qui est arrivé à Rodney.

C'était le docteur Zelenka et sa voix avait un soupçon d'hystérie. Normal quand on savait qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour la jeune femme.

-Mais alors, le docteur McKay a été enlevé et le docteur Weir aussi ?

Bingo, pensa John.

Aiden se tourna alors vers lui.

-Major, je crois que vous devez maintenant tout nous dire sur comment vous avez retrouvé le docteur McKay. Si le docteur Weir a également disparu, nous avons là affaire à un malade et tout renseignement nous sera utile pour la retrouver.

John prit un air sombre.

-Vous avez raison mais je crois que la situation va se compliquer. Allons à l'infirmerie. Je vais tout vous expliquer et je veux que Rodney entende aussi ce que j'ai à dire.

Et c'est dans un silence funèbre qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Rodney et Carson qui étaient en train de discuter s'interrompirent en les voyant arriver.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez l'air tous inquiets ? Demanda immédiatement le docteur Beckett.

-Rodney, nous sommes contents de vous revoir sain et sauf mais nous avons un problème. Le docteur Weir a disparu, répondit Radek.

-Quoi, s'exclama Rodney.

-Et nous croyons que sa disparition a peut-être un rapport avec vous. Vous avez bien été enlevé docteur McKay ? Demanda le lieutenant Ford.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Alors je crains que le docteur Weir n'ait subi la même chose que vous et n'ait été enlevée par la même personne qui vous a fait ça. Major, vous devez tout nous dire.

La voix d'Aiden était ferme et John se prépara alors à la plus grande performance de sa vie.

-Très bien. Vu que les recherches dans la cité pour retrouver Rodney ne donnaient rien, j'ai demandé l'autorisation au docteur Weir d'explorer les parties que nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de voir. Elle m'a dit d'être prudent mais m'a donné son accord. Il était tard quand je lui ai demandé et sur le coup, je me suis dit que j'allais attendre le lendemain pour vous prévenir. Et puis au dernier moment, je me suis dit que j'allais commencer un peu. Je ne voulais pas faire grand chose, juste explorer quelques pièces et aller me coucher. J'avais exploré deux pièces et je me préparais à en faire une dernière avant de remonter dans mes quartiers lorsque j'ai vu une ombre se faufiler discrètement. Etonné et me demandant ce qu'une personne faisait dans ces endroits à cette heure, je l'ai suivi discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans une salle. Là, je suis entré à sa suite et je l'ai aperçu en train de frapper Rodney qui avait les pieds et les mains attachés par des menottes.

Le scientifique se caressa inconsciemment les poignets et les joues tandis que John continuait.

-Je lui ait dit d'arrêter et de s'écarter. Ce qu'il a semblé faire au début mais très vite, il s'est à nouveau précipité vers Rodney pour lui ingurgiter du citron. J'ai alors été forcé de l'abattre. Voyant l'état dans lequel McKay se trouvait, j'ai alors immédiatement appelé le docteur Beckett et en attendant qu'il arrive, je me suis occupé du corps. Le reste est évident. Le docteur est arrivé, a soigné Rodney et l'a emmené à l'infirmerie. Fin de l'histoire.

-Alors si je comprends bien, vous avez tué la seule personne qui aurait pu nous dire où était le docteur Weir ?

La voix de Radek était accusatrice.

-Ca suffit docteur Zelenka, intervient Rodney. John a tué pour me sauver la vie d'accord ? Il n'avait pas le choix et lorsqu'il l'a fait, il ne savait pas encore qu'Elizabeth était entre ses mains.

-Mais est-on au moins vraiment sûr qu'elle a été enlevée par cette personne ? Demanda Carson.

-Les circonstances sont les mêmes docteur, répondit Aiden. Et le docteur Weir est introuvable. Je crains donc malheureusement qu'elle ait bien été enlevée par ce type et qu'elle ne soit quelque part dans la cité.

-Il faut absolument partir à sa recherche, décida Radek. Et plus vite nous commencerons plus vite nous la trouverons.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Teyla. Et je suis prête à commencer tout de suite.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Ford. Mais au fait major, qui était la personne qui a enlevé le docteur McKay ?

John avait longuement réfléchi à cette question avant de se rappeler que le listing contenant la liste de tous les habitants de la cité avait disparu et qu'alors qu'Elizabeth lui avait dit devoir la refaire un jour, elle n'avait à priori jamais trouvé l'occasion de le faire. Par conséquent, vu que personne ne connaissait le nombre total de personnes sur la cité ainsi que leur identité, il était libre d'inventer un ravisseur fictif.

-Il s'agissait de Drew Collins. Il était soldat sous les ordres du colonel Sumner et était bien noté. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Je ne le connais pas, dit Rodney. Alors pourquoi m'enlever ? J'ai bien essayé de lui parler pendant ma captivité mais il n'a jamais rien voulu me dire. Et qu'est-ce qu'Elizabeth a pu lui faire pour qu'il l'enlève aussi ?

John haussa les épaules.

-Nous n'aurons jamais de réponse à cette question malheureusement. Bon, Teyla, Ford, je préviens Bates et nous commençons les recherches immédiatement pour essayer de trouver le docteur Weir.

-Je viens avec vous, dit Radek.

John le regarda et répondit.

-Si vous voulez. Plus on aura de monde, plus on aura de chances de la retrouver.

-Je veux venir aussi, dit soudain Rodney d'une voix ferme.

-McKay, vous êtes encore trop faible. Reposez-vous à l'infirmerie, lui répondit le major.

-Il a raison Rodney, ajouta Carson. Vous sortez à peine d'un choc anaphylactique et de plusieurs crises d'hypoglycémie. Il ne serait pas prudent pour vous de vous lever.

Rodney pinça les lèvres, croisa les bras mais ne dit rien. John lui lança un regard d'excuse et quitta rapidement la pièce, suivi par Teyla, Aiden et Radek.

Les groupes s'organisèrent rapidement et beaucoup de monde se porta volontaire pour aider aux recherches. En voyant cela, John faillit vomir. De savoir que cette femme suscitait tant de loyauté alors qu'elle avait failli tuer l'homme qu'il aimait le dégoûtait.

Les recherches durèrent quatre jours sans interruption et la cité fut fouillée de fond en comble, même les parties non explorées jusque là. Mais bien sûr, on ne trouva jamais le corps du docteur Weir.

Le cinquième jour, John déclara que c'était le dernier jour. En effet, il y avait de fortes chances pour que la jeune femme soit cachée dans un endroit connu du ravisseur seul et puisque ce dernier était mort…De plus, sans nourriture ou eau pour survenir à ses besoins du fait toujours du décès du kidnappeur, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle n'ait pas survécue.

La nouvelle fut l'effet d'une bombe sur Atlantis. La jeune femme était très aimée et respectée et beaucoup pleurèrent sa disparition. Radek fut certainement le plus touché. Il passa de nombreuses heures encore à chercher Elizabeth pour finalement s'écrouler un jour en pleurant dans les bras du major venu lui dire d'arrêter.

Rodney pleura lui aussi dans les bras de John lorsque ce dernier vient lui annoncer la nouvelle à l'infirmerie et jamais ce dernier ne haï autant la jeune femme pour la peine qu'elle causait à son amant, même après sa mort.

Inutile de dire que les jours suivant la déclaration officielle de la disparition d'Elizabeth furent moroses et tristes. Mais la vie devait continuer et surtout, Atlantis devait avoir quelqu'un à sa tête en remplacement du docteur Weir. Et c'est ainsi qu'un jour Grodin vint voir Rodney.

VIII

Le scientifique, qui détestait être confiné à l'infirmerie, avait supplié Carson de le laisser sortir une fois que sa santé le permettrait. Carson avait acquiescé à cette demande et deux jours après qu'on l'ait retrouvé, il avait réintégré ses quartiers. Inutile de dire que John, sous prétexte de s'assurer de la santé de son docteur, commença à passer beaucoup de temps dans les quartiers de Rodney. Pour ce dernier, être avec son amant était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux car même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué et même s'il se doutait que le major savait, avoir la présence de l'être aimé à ses côtés la nuit lui évitait de faire des cauchemars. Ceux-ci, fréquents les premiers jours, finirent par disparaître au fur et à mesure que le temps passa. Et les sessions avec le docteur Heightmeyer y contribuèrent grandement également.

Ainsi, au bout d'une semaine, Rodney était redevenu lui-même et cela n'étonna pas John qui savait que son petit ami était quelqu'un de fort et qui ne se laissait pas facilement abattre. Il avait eu peur un moment que la disparition d'Elizabeth ne joue trop sur le moral du scientifique mais Kate l'avait forcé à accepter la réalité et John ne l'en remercierait jamais assez.

Ce jour là, John était parti sur le continent avec Teyla tandis que Rodney, sur ordre du docteur Beckett qui voulait qu'il travaille léger et l'avait donc privé de laboratoire, se trouvait dans ses quartiers en train de travailler sur son ordinateur sur son lit.

Il était si absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas au départ que quelqu'un se trouvait à sa porte. Mais devant l'insistance, il leva à contrecœur les yeux de son écran et cria à la personne d'entrer.

C'était Peter Grodin.

Rodney commença à se lever mais Peter lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et prenant une chaise, il s'assit près du lit.

-Bonjour docteur McKay, j'espère que vous allez mieux ?

-Oui, je me sens mieux mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je ne crois pas au fait que vous soyez venu me voir pour vous enquérir de mon état de santé ?

Grodin, en entendant le ton sarcastique, se dit que Rodney McKay était bien redevenu lui-même. Il en éprouva juste brièvement une once de regret.

-En fait, je suis venu vous demander quelque chose. Avec la disparition du docteur Weir, Atlantis se retrouve sans dirigeant et cette situation ne peut durer éternellement. La cité a besoin de quelqu'un à sa tête. Ce quelqu'un ne peut être un militaire puisque le docteur Weir était une civile.

-Je vois où vous voulez en venir, le coupa Rodney. Avec Elizabeth morte, il vous faut un autre civil pour la remplacer et vous avez pensé à moi.

Peter hocha la tête.

-C'est exact. Vous êtes le chef des scientifiques et du fait de la disparition du docteur Weir, vous devenez le civil le plus important. Cela ne peut-être que vous à la tête d'Atlantis.

Rodney était flatté et cette proposition ne faisait que renforcer son ego mais alors qu'il y a quelques temps, il aurait accepté sans hésiter, il y avait aujourd'hui de nombreux facteurs à prendre en compte.

-Je vais y penser, dit-il finalement.

Peter se leva.

-Donnez-moi votre réponse le plus vite possible docteur McKay. J'espère vraiment que vous accepterez car sinon, je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait prendre la tête d'Atlantis.

Il salua Rodney et sortit.

Resté seul, le scientifique se dirigea vers les balcons de ses quartiers. Il devait réfléchir.

John rangea le Jumper 1 à sa place dans le hangar et Teyla lui adressa un sourire.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accompagné major.

-Mais c'est normal Teyla. En plus, cela m'a permis de revoir les enfants.

-Ils sont toujours très heureux de vous voir.

-C'est réciproque.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je vais aller voir si Aiden a fini ce qu'il devait faire et s'il veut s'entraîner un peu avec moi.

John lui sourit mais dans son for intérieur, il eut une pensée émue pour le lieutenant Ford qui, après avoir passé toute la journée avec le sergent Bates, aurait certainement envie de faire autre chose que d'encore s'entraîner. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas du tout immunisé contre les grands yeux de la jeune Athosienne et John était prêt à parier beaucoup que même s'il en avait pas envie, Aiden se retrouverait bientôt avec Teyla dans la salle d'entraînement.

Il salua son amie et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Rodney, impatient de revoir son amant. Il avait beau avoir passé une très bonne journée, ce n'était jamais pareil sans la présence de son scientifique à ses côtés. Et même s'il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, depuis l'enlèvement de ce dernier, il avait toujours peur de le laisser seul. Mais Carson lui ayant dit qu'il contacterait régulièrement McKay et l'avertirait s'il y avait un quelconque problème, il était parti le cœur un peu plus léger.

Néanmoins, il poussa un soupir discret de soulagement en entrant dans les quartiers de Rodney et en le voyant accoudé à la balustrade.

Il s'approcha et enlaça tendrement son amant. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de contentement et se laissa aller contre le torse de John, glissant ses mains dans celles de son amant posées sur son ventre. Ensemble, les deux hommes fixèrent alors l'horizon, ne parlant pas, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre.

-John, murmura finalement Rodney au bout d'un moment, tu es rentré…

-Oui, comme tu vois. Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Rodney se dégagea doucement et John le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Chéri ?

-Je dirais qu'elle a été intéressante, répondit le scientifique en retournant s'accouder à la balustrade.

-Explique-moi, demanda John en le rejoignant.

-J'ai reçu la visite de Grodin tout à l'heure qui me demandait de prendre la tête d'Atlantis. En effet, depuis la disparition d'Elizabeth, plus personne n'est à sa tête et comme elle était un civil et que je suis le civil qui, au point de vue du rang, est juste en dessous…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?

-J'aimerais accepter mais…

-Mais ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'être à la tête d'Atlantis m'empêche de travailler dans mon laboratoire parce que je serais réduit à un rôle de bureaucrate. Je ne veux pas non plus être cantonné dans mon bureau, je veux continuer à aller sur d'autres planètes avec toi, Ford et Teyla.

-Tu pourrais déléguer à Grodin ou à une autre personne toutes les tâches administratives qui ne nécessiteraient pas que tu les fasses toi-même, ce qui te permettrait de passer quand même du temps dans ton cher laboratoire. Quant aux missions, tu ne pourrais pas toutes les faire évidemment, mais tu pourrais venir avec nous pour certaines et permettre par exemple au docteur Zelenka de te remplacer.

Rodney lui sourit.

-Je savais que l'homme dont j'étais amoureux était intelligent !

-Comme si tu en doutais, répondit John d'une voix indignée.

Le scientifique parut songeur.

-Ces points sont désormais réglés mais il reste le plus important.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Lequel ?

Rodney se tourna alors vers on amant et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-John, si je prends la tête d'Atlantis, je vais me retrouver comme ton supérieur. Ce qui veut dire que je vais te donner des ordres et que je vais vouloir que tu les exécutes. Alors je te pose la question, est-ce que tu m'obéiras ?

La voix de Rodney était très sérieuse.

-Tu me connais Rodney voyons, tu sais que je le ferais !

-Justement John, je te connais trop bien et je sais que tu n'obéiras qu'aux ordres que tu veux. Tu étais comme ça avec Elizabeth et je doute que cela changera, même avec moi.

John fit la grimace et Rodney continua.

-Elizabeth était un leader de qualité mais elle avait un gros défaut. Quand tu refusais de lui obéir, elle ne disait rien. Or avec moi, cela sera différent. Je veux que tu obéisses aux ordres que je te donnerais John et si tu ne le fais pas, je serais intraitable et tu seras puni comme il se doit, c'est à dire que je te mettrais en cellule.

-Carrément, demanda John d'une voix incrédule.

-Oui, répondit fermement Rodney. C'est ce que je ferais si je prends la tête d'Atlantis. Mais je ne la prendrais que si cela ne porte pas atteinte à notre relation. Je ne veux pas que le fait que j'ai à te donner des ordres ou à te punir mette fin à notre liaison car tu ne supporteras pas la situation. Je t'aime John, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé et si pour te garder, je dois renoncer à diriger la cité, je le ferais sans aucun regret.

John sourit alors et posa sa main sur la joue de Rodney avant de la caresser tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi Rodney, plus que tout au monde. Et jamais notre relation ne sera mise à mal par le fait que je serais trop stupide pour suivre un ordre. Lorsque tu seras le leader d'Atlantis et que tu me donneras un ordre, je serais le major Sheppard et libre à toi de me punir si je n'obéis pas à un ordre. Mais dans nos quartiers, tu seras Rodney et je serais John. Les deux n'interfèreront jamais, je te le promets.

Rodney sourit alors si tendrement que John tomba amoureux un peu plus.

-Je te crois John. Alors je crois que je vais accepter de prendre la tête d'Atlantis.

-Avoue que cela te fait plaisir de donner des ordres, lui dit alors John d'une voix amusée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, je sens que je vais adorer ce job…

Le sourire du scientifique était carnassier et John le regarda d'un air effaré.

-Je crois que j'ai peur…

-Pffff, répondit Rodney d'une voix mélodramatique en haussant les épaules. N'importe quoi…

John cacha un sourire devant le caractère tellement enfantin parfois de l'homme qu'il aimait et commença à se diriger vers l'intérieur.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche. J'ai joué au football tout l'après-midi avec les enfants et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'enlever les traces de poussière et de transpiration.

Les yeux de Rodney s'assombrirent de désir en entendant ces paroles.

-Moi aussi une douche me fera du bien. J'ai besoin de me détendre après avoir autant travaillé.

Il commença à se déshabiller et lorsqu'il fut nu, il se dirigea vers la douche, laissant un John fou de désir devant ce corps qu'il adorait.

-Tu viens ?

La voix impatiente de Rodney interrompit ses pensées et il se hâta de se déshabiller à son tour en criant.

-Déjà à me donner des ordres ?

-Hé, il faut bien que je m'entraîne…

Comme s'il avait besoin d'un entraînement particulier, songea le major. Rodney passait sa vie à commander son équipe de scientifiques.

Puis laissant ce train de pensée derrière lui, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son amant sous la douche où ils ne feraient pas que se laver le dos.

Le lendemain, Atlantis était officiellement informée qu'elle avait un nouveau dirigeant en la personne du docteur McKay. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et s'installa rapidement dans l'ancien bureau d'Elizabeth après avoir débarrassé en se retenant de pleurer les affaires de cette dernière. Sa première tâche fut de régler les affaires en attente de la cité et une fois fait, il commença à préparer la cérémonie d'adieu à Elizabeth qui lui ferait office d'enterrement.

IX

Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'adieu officiel à Elizabeth et pour l'occasion, la grande salle des festivités des Anciens, découverte il y a quelques mois, avait été requise.

John entra dans la pièce et ne fut pas vraiment étonné par la foule présente. Hormis les habitants réguliers de la cité, de nombreux Athosiens avaient fait le déplacement pour honorer la mémoire du docteur Weir.

Il s'accouda à un mur et chercha Rodney des yeux. Celui-ci était assis sur une des chaises au premier rang et relisait l'éloge funèbre qu'il allait prononcer.

John n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller le retrouver mais il n'osait pas, incertain de la réaction de son amant s'il venait le voir.

Il soupira.

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé, les deux hommes s'étaient réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils avaient alors tendrement fait l'amour. Et puis la situation avait dégénéré lorsque le scientifique avait demandé à John s'il avait pensé à écrire les mots qu'il prononcerait lors de la cérémonie. Et devant le refus clair et net de ce dernier, John se refusant à louer la mémoire de celle qui avait failli lui prendre l'homme qu'il aimait, Rodney s'était emporté et avait quitté la chambre furieux. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis lors, Rodney s'étant barricadé dans son bureau et lui ayant été occupé avec ses hommes. Inutile de dire que cette situation pesait sur le cœur du militaire qui détestait se disputer avec son amant.

La cérémonie commença mais John n'y fit pas attention. Après tout, cette dernière ne consistait qu'à faire venir les personnes le désirant pour qu'elles puissent parler d'Elizabeth et pour lui, cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Non, son attention était exclusivement centrée sur son scientifique. Encore une fois il maudit la jeune femme décédée car même absente de leur vie, elle provoquait encore des troubles. Mais il n'allait pas la laisser gagner. Il aimait Rodney et jamais il ne la laisserait gâcher leur bonheur. John était en train de se dire qu'après la cérémonie il irait s'excuser, en rampant s'il le fallait car son amant avait la rancune tenace, quand Radek finit de louer celle qui pour lui avait été la plus grande femme de tous les temps et quitta le pupitre les larmes aux yeux. Il vit alors Rodney se lever et se diriger à son tour vers le pupitre vacant. Parfait, dès qu'il aurait fini son éloge, le sien étant le dernier puisqu'il était devenu le leader d'Atlantis, il irait lui parler.

Rodney arriva, posa ses papiers et commença à parler.

-Merci à tous pour vos merveilleux témoignages. Elizabeth aurait été heureuse de savoir à quel point elle comptait pour vous. A mon tour, je voudrais dire quelques mots sur cette femme formidable.

_Nous pleurons une morte, et nous saluons une immortelle. Nous l'avons aimée, nous l'avons admirée, nous l'avons vénérée; Aujourd'hui dans l'auguste sérénité de la mort, nous la contemplons. Nous la félicitons parce que ce qu'elle a fait est grand et nous la remercions parce que ce qu'elle a fait est bon. _

_Elizabeth Weir aura été une grande femme. A la fois forte et douce, dotée d'un grand cœur, d'un grand esprit et d'une grande âme. _

_Elle n'aura suscité tout au long de sa trop courte vie qu'admiration et même si aujourd'hui elle n'est plus présente, son œuvre restera à jamais dans nos cœurs. _

_Elle se donnait sans compter et a été lâchement frappée, victime d'une agression que rien ne pouvait justifier._

_A cause de cet acte injuste, la voilà partie pour un monde meilleur. Elle aura eu la force d'un lion jusqu'au bout mais malheureusement, même un lion ne peut battre le destin. _

_Avec votre disparition, nous perdons un morceau de notre vie, une partie de nos racines. La leçon que nous pouvons alors tirer est que la mort est inévitable même si dans ce cas là, vous nous avez été arrachée trop tôt Elizabeth. _

_Vous nous manquez. A chaque minute, nous pensons à vous. Mais nous ne vous oublions pas. Votre souvenir reste présent à chaque instant dans nos pensées. Le fil n'est pas cassé Elizabeth. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes hors de notre vue que vous êtes hors de nos mémoires. _

_Nous n'allons pas vous pleurer puisque nous vous aimons et que nous savons qu'un jour ou l'autre nous nous retrouverons._

_Nous ne savons pas où vous êtes Elizabeth, certainement au paradis puisque Dieu voudra récupérer son plus bel ange._

_Nous espérons que vous avez trouvé la paix. Et lorsque à notre tour la mort viendra briser nos chaînes, nous nous reverrons alors dans le pays des immuables réalités. En attendant ce jour, vous allez vivre dans nos cœurs._

_Nous ne vous oublierons jamais._

_Adieu Elizabeth…_

A la fin de ce vibrant hommage, beaucoup de monde dans l'assistance pleurait et même John dut convenir que cela avait été magnifique. Mais à vrai dire, il n'était pas étonné car Rodney avait toujours eu les mots justes et après tout, il avait toujours beaucoup aimé Elizabeth. Il était donc normal que son éloge fut à la mesure de ses sentiments pour elle.

John se préparait à rejoindre Rodney et formulait déjà dans sa tête les excuses qu'il allait lui formuler lorsque ce dernier, au lieu de se retirer, continua.

-Avant de partir, je voudrais vous faire part de quelque chose que je viens de décider en tant que nouveau dirigeant d'Atlantis. Je sais que l'occasion n'est peut être pas bien choisie mais je profite de l'occasion que vous soyez tous réunis pour vous faire part de ce nouveau point qui concerne essentiellement les militaires de la cité.

En entendant ces mots, John se raidit et s'attendit au pire.

-Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes actuellement loin de notre planète d'origine et il n'est pas sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre nous retrouvions la terre. Je ne vois donc plus l'intérêt de maintenir certaines règles militaires et en particulier celle du « don't ask, don't tell », politique qui, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, empêche les militaires de révéler leur homosexualité, sous peine d'exclusion. Ma décision est donc la suivante. A partir de maintenant et tant que nous serons sur Atlantis, loin de la terre, chacun sera libre d'aimer qui il veut et ne sera absolument pas jugé ou exclus pour ses préférences sexuelles. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Rodney quitta alors le pupitre, sous le bruit des conversations commençant à naître. Les réactions à cette annonce étaient plutôt diverses. Certains comme les Athosiens étaient plutôt perplexes et ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se dire. D'autres comme les civils avaient l'air plutôt indifférent, même si certains avaient l'air plutôt ravis de la nouvelle. Enfin, les militaires, les principaux concernés, eurent deux sortes de réactions. Il y eut ceux qui poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement et se rapprochèrent alors d'autres hommes civils ou militaires. Et puis il y eut ceux qui eurent une expression dégoûtée sur le visage et commencèrent à manifester leur désapprobation à voix basse. Mais Rodney les entendit et se tourna alors vers eux.

-Ce que je viens de dire fait office de loi. Les premiers que ça dérange peuvent venir me voir. Mais je ne leur garantis pas le meilleur accueil. Et n'oubliez pas que les cellules peuvent facilement se remplir si je viens à apprendre qu'une agression ou une autre chose de ce genre aura eu lieu contre un homme ou une femme homosexuel(le). Compris ?

La menace était claire et les murmures se turent aussitôt.

Rodney eut un sourire de satisfaction et se continua sa marche initiale vers John.

Ce dernier était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais le choc laissa bientôt place à une joie immense. Il allait enfin pouvoir aimer son amant librement !

-Rodney, je…Commença t'il mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, le scientifique avait posé les mains sur ses joues et avait attiré la belle tête brune avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser.

John se perdit bientôt dans l'intensité du baiser et y répondit avec ferveur.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le militaire mit un peu de temps à revenir sur terre, enfin façon de parler, et de s'apercevoir que le silence s'était fait autour d'eux et que tout le monde les regardait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant toute cette attention.

-Rodney…

Ce dernier eut un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui mon amour ?

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

Le regard était innocent.

-M'embrasser devant tout le monde.

-Parce que maintenant que cette stupide règle a été abolie grâce à mes soins je le précise, je voulais montrer à tout le monde que tu es à moi et que ceux qui espéraient avoir une chance avec toi peuvent penser à autre chose. Je t'aime John, jamais je ne te partagerais et maintenant tout le monde est au courant. Et puis comme ça, nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher et nous serons alors libres de nous aimer librement, sans que personne y trouve à redire. C'est aussi simple que ça. De toute façon, je devais le faire maintenant parce que sinon, le fait que nous emménagions tous les deux dans de nouveaux quartiers aurait soulevé trop de questions.

-De nouveaux quartiers ?

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Maintenant que nous sommes un couple officiel, plus question de vivre chacun de son côté. Désormais, nous aurons notre propre chez nous. Ah, ne plus avoir à se cacher pour aller chez toi, passer toutes mes nuits à tes côtés, me réveiller dans tes bras, voilà l'idée que je me fais du bonheur. Enfin, si je pouvais trouver un E2PZ je serais tout aussi content mais bon…

John eut un sourire amusé.

-Merci quand même de passer avant l'E2PZ !

-Toujours John, toujours. Je t'aime tu sais…

Le regard de Rodney était rempli d'amour et John lui sourit tendrement en retour.

-Je t'aime aussi et je suis fier que tout le monde sache que tu es mon amant et que tu n'es qu'à moi.

John se penchait pour l'embrasser à nouveau lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait toujours une audience et détestant être le point de mire d'une assemblée, il suspendit son geste.

Rodney fronça les sourcils et comprenant la répugnance de son amant à s'exhiber, il murmura doucement.

-Nous continuerons ce soir. Après tout, il faudra bien essayer notre nouveau lit…

Le ton était plus que suggestif et John se sentit rougir.

Rodney eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna alors vers ceux qui les regardaient.

-Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu deux hommes amoureux ? Allez au travail ! Ordonna t'il en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains. Aussitôt, la foule commença à se disperser rapidement

Puis, effleurant doucement les lèvres de John, il lui dit.

-Je dois aussi y aller mais j'attends ce soir avec impatience…

Et en un éclair, il avait disparu.

Resté seul, John se passa la main sur les lèvres d'un air songeur. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Désormais, il était libre d'aimer Rodney, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de mieux. Disparue son inquiétude de tout à l'heure à l'idée que le scientifique ne lui pardonne pas. D'ailleurs, quand il y réfléchissait bien, comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant que son amant lui en voudrait pour si peu de chose. Rodney l'aimait et il venait de le lui prouver devant tout le monde. Et maintenant, il était sur un petit nuage. Il était si euphorique qu'il entendit vaguement Teyla et Ford le féliciter pour lui et Rodney et lui dire qu'ils s'en doutaient depuis le début. Il les remercia d'un signe de tête et quitta à son tour la pièce. Il avait du travail à terminer rapidement s'il voulait retrouver son amant tôt ce soir.

John, adossé au mur du balcon de ses nouveaux quartiers, prit une autre gorgée de vin athosien et ferma les yeux. Puis reposant la bouteille, il ramena les genoux contre le torse et y posa la tête.

Il se sentait misérable.

Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques heures, il se sentait si heureux. Mais c'était avant d'aller voir ses hommes et que ceux-ci ne parlent de la cérémonie et donc par conséquent d'Elizabeth.

Entendre parler de la jeune femme lui avait alors douloureusement rappelé qu'il l'avait tuée et qu'il ne pourrait jamais en parler à qui que ce soit.

En un instant, le poids de cette mort était venue peser lourdement sur sa conscience et prétextant de la fatigue, il avait alors laissé ses hommes et s'était réfugié dans ses nouveaux quartiers avec une bouteille.

Il voulait oublier.

Oublier qu'il avait tué de sang froid la femme qu'il avait le plus respectée dans sa vie.

Soudain, tous les moments passés avec elle lui revirent en mémoire et il étouffa un sanglot.

Il avait aimé Elizabeth, certainement pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité mais elle avait beaucoup compté pour lui. A ses yeux, Elizabeth Weir avait représenté ce qu'il admirait le plus chez une femme. Elle était forte, élégante, sensible, intelligente, diplomate et surtout, elle tenait aux autres. C'était ce dernier point qu'il avait le plus apprécié chez elle, cette faculté de toujours faire passer les autres avant elle.

John sentit soudain une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles du se passer ainsi ?

Pourquoi avait-il du la tuer alors qu'il aurait été si heureux qu'elle partage son bonheur avec Rodney ?

Pourquoi la femme qu'il considérait comme une amie très proche, comme une sœur avait-elle pu autant le trahir ?

Pourquoi s'était-elle autant laisser aveugler par ses sentiments alors qu'elle avait toujours su les contrôler ?

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu en arriver là.

Cela lui faisait si mal dans son cœur quand il se rappelait les moments passés sur les balcons à discuter calmement, leurs moments de complicité, leurs disputes. Oui, cela lui serrait violemment les entrailles quand il se rappelait leur amitié.

Il aurait tellement voulu que les choses se passent autrement et qu'elle accepte sa relation avec Rodney. Mais elle s'était laissée aveuglée par sa jalousie et à cause de ça, il avait du commettre l'irréparable. Et ce meurtre, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, pesait lourdement sur sa conscience et son âme. Il avait déjà tué avant de sang froid, le colonel Sumner étant un bon exemple, mais il n'avait pas ressenti pour lui ce qu'il avait ressenti pour elle.

Il se sentait si coupable. Peut-être était-ce sa faute ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait amené à croire qu'il tenait à elle plus que comme une amie et que c'était ce qui avait précipité sa folie ? Il ne savait plus.

-Oh Elizabeth murmura t'il en laissant aller ses larmes, pourquoi…

John sentit soudain deux bras l'enlacer et il reconnut l'after-shave de Rodney.

Il leva vers on amant son visage baigné de larmes.

-Oh John…

Et Rodney l'enlaça tandis que le militaire, blotti contre le torse de celui qu'il aimait, se laissa aller à sa peine et à sa culpabilité.

-Je suis tellement désolé John, je n'avais pas compris que si tu ne voulais pas dire un mot à la cérémonie, c'est parce que tu te sens coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Elizabeth. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Et puis tu m'as quand même sauvé, tu n'as pas totalement failli. Oh John, ne pleure pas, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…

Rodney serra John plus fort.

-Tu ne dois pas laisser le poids de sa mort t'envahir John. Elizabeth n'aurait pas voulu ça. Elle-même te dirait que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir et que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour la sauver. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la faute de ce malade. Ne pleure pas, cela me fait si mal de te voir comme ça…

-Pardon, murmura alors John d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Mais il ne savait pas s'il demandait pardon à Elizabeth pour son meurtre ou à Rodney pour lui mentir sur la véritable nature de la jeune femme.

Le scientifique se méprit.

-Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. C'est normal de pleurer quelqu'un que l'on a aimé. Moi aussi j'ai pleuré mais si tu le répètes, je te tuerais…

La petite touche d'humour de Rodney fit sourire légèrement John et il se détacha de son amant.

Celui-ci le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Tu vas mieux ?

John hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux.

-Oui merci.

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais j'ai tendance à oublier que sous tes dehors d'homme fort, tu es quelqu'un de sensible et que la mort d'Elizabeth a dû te marquer plus que nous. Vous étiez très proches tous les deux après tout.

-C'est vrai.

Il sourit à Rodney mais à l'intérieur de lui, le fait de devoir mentir à Rodney sur la disparition d'Elizabeth le rongeait. Mais il se le jura à nouveau, jamais son amant ne connaîtrait la vérité. Il préférait supporter seul le poids de la mort de la jeune femme plutôt que de voir les jolis yeux bleus du scientifique assombris par la peine et la trahison.

-John ? John ?

La voix de Rodney le tira de ses pensées et il adressa un sourire à ce dernier.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Rodney ne répondit pas et le fixa quelques instants avant de le prendre par la main et de le ramener à l'extérieur. Puis toujours sans un mot, il commença à l'embrasser et à le déshabiller.

-Rodney, je…

Mais ce dernier l'interrompit.

-Chut, ne dis rien et laisse-moi t'aimer.

Ce soir là, ils firent l'amour comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, Rodney s'appliquant à démontrer à son partenaire qu'il était aimé, qu'il valait la peine d'être aimé malgré le fait d'avoir abandonné Elizabeth, John ne le démentant pas et oubliant sa culpabilité dans les bras de l'être aimé.

Plus tard, alors que Rodney dormait paisiblement dans les bras de John, ce dernier lui ne dormait pas et réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il aimait Rodney, leur acte d'amour partagé avait été merveilleux et John savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais goûter au plaisir du corps de son amant. Bien sûr cela avait fait mal de tuer Elizabeth mais, et son visage se durcit, il n'avait fait que protéger l'homme qu'il aimait et s'il devait le refaire, il le referait sans hésitation. Oui son âme souffrait d'avoir tué son amie et oui le poids de cette mort le poursuivrait longtemps mais il préfèrerait encore tuer et souffrir plutôt que de vivre sans la présence de Rodney à ses côtés. Cela serait trop dur et la souffrance qu'il connaîtrait alors serait sans commune mesure avec celle qu'il éprouvait maintenant. Alors si pour avoir le bonheur d'aimer Rodney librement et de l'avoir en bonne santé à ses côtés, son âme devait souffrir alors qu'elle souffre. Rodney valait bien toutes les douleurs du monde.

John serra plus fort le scientifique contre lui.

Oui, puisse Dieu venir en aide à ceux qui voudraient lui prendre Rodney ou qui lui feraient du mal. Il serait sans pitié.

Néanmoins, ce soir là, le sommeil l'éluda et malgré la présence réconfortante de Rodney à ses côtés, ses démons ne le laissèrent pas tranquille et il fixa longtemps le plafond de leur chambre.


End file.
